Wheel of Stargate: The Beginning
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: COMPLETE! AU. Sam is stranded on a strange planet with no way home. She is faced with difficult choices and a dark destiny. Beginning of my Wheel of Stargate saga. Formly known as Wheel of Stargate.
1. Not in Kansas

Here's an updated version of chapter one. Thanks to iamdragonrider for pointing out some of the stuffs I could improve on. You rock!

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass...

What will be, and what is, may yet still fall under the Shadow...

Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time...

Samantha Carter ran as fast as she could through the forested planet. She ducked under branches and leapt over rocks, sweat pouring down her face. Behind her she could hear the crashing of her pursuers as they gave chase to her. She didn't bother to glance behind her to see how close they were getting.

Sam saw a clearing through the branches and she could see two people sitting around a fire. She pushed her way through the branches and ran towards them, hoping against hope that they would help her. As she came closer one of the people rose to their feet and smoothly drew a sword. The other person also rose to their feet and watched Sam come closer.

The Air Force Major collapsed in front of them, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Help…" she begged.

The second person knelt down next to her and brushed a few blonde strands from her face. "Easy," a feminine voice ordered.

"The…monsters…" Sam wheezed, trying to warn them.

"Lan?" the woman said to the first person.

"I see them," Lan said. "There's too many for me to handle on my own."

"I will assist you," the woman said. She rose to her feet and walked a few paces. She held out her right hand and Sam blinked in surprise when a ball of fire formed. The woman then began hurling fireballs at the oncoming creatures as Lan cut down the ones that made it past her. After several minutes the pair stopped.

"That's all of them," Lan reported, wiping his blade clean.

The woman knelt back down. "You are safe now. Lan, get some water."

With some help from the woman Sam pushed herself into a sitting position near the pair's fire and took the water from Lan. She held it to her mouth and took a small sip, letting it warm in her mouth before swallowing.

"Thank you," Sam said, taking another small sip.

"How long were you running from the Trollocs?" the woman asked.

"Trollocs?" Sam repeated.

"The things chasing you," Lan said.

"Several days," Sam answered. "I don't know the exact count."

"What do you remember of the last few days?" the woman asked.

"Other than running and trying to survive not much. I came through the Stargate up north in some pretty barren and nasty looking lands. I wandered around for a few hours before those things started to chase me."

"Stargate?" the woman asked.

Sam nodded. "It's a device that creates a portal between worlds. I'm from a planet called Earth."

"You say you came from barren lands in the north?" Lan asked.

Sam nodded again. "This may sound crazy, but I swear some of the plants tried to attack me as I brushed by them."

"It's a miracle you are alive," the woman said. "Few, if any, people survive the Blight." She looked more closely at Sam.

Sam shifted nervously under the woman's intense gaze. She had a hard time guessing the stranger's age. One minute she looked like she should be twenty, the next time Sam looked at her face it looked like the woman should be thirty or so.

"Do you have a name?" the woman asked.

"Samantha. Samantha Carter. My friends call me Sam though."

"This is Lan, my Warder," the woman introduced. "And I am known as Moiraine Damodred." Sam nodded then shut her eyes as a dizzy spell hit her hard. "Are you all right?" Moiraine asked.

"Just…really dizzy…" Sam murmured.

"Lie down and rest. You are safe with us," Moiraine said.

"Thanks," Sam said softly as she stretched out on the ground. She was asleep immediately. Lan placed a blanket over her and looked at Moiraine.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing her expression.

"I can sense her ability with the One Power," Moiraine replied. "Her strength exceeds every Aes Sedai known. Perhaps even that of the legendary Cadsuane."

"She can't return to the Blight. To do so would be suicide," Lan said. "No matter how badly she wants to go home."

Moiraine nodded. "She will not be able to return home I fear. We must offer her a life here instead. Though her tale is slightly hard to believe."

Lan poked the fire. "I believe her," he said. "She has the look of a warrior who has been through as much as any Warder. Plus there were tales in the Borderlands of a giant stone ring in the Blight. Legend says that the Dark One use to use the ring to bring Trollocs and Shadowspawn into this world. Perhaps this stone ring is a gateway between different worlds."

Moiraine sat in thought for several long minutes. "Perhaps. We should check the Tower's library once we reach Tar Valon just to be sure."

"You think she will accept the training at the Tower? Or be allowed?" Lan asked.

"We will only find out once we asked her and the Amyrlin that question," Moiraine answered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. How Did I Get Here?

Chapter Two's new and improved!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam opened her eyes and sat up, slightly confused as to where she was. She looked around the camp and saw Moiraine sleeping while Lan was keeping watch a short distance away. Sam rubbed her eyes and scooted closer to the fire, the memories of the last several days surging forward in her mind…

_"We need to make it to the Gate!" Jack yelled as he changed clips for his P-90. Sam fired off several shots and the blasts from the Jaffa halted. "Go!" Jack ordered and SG-1 leapt to their feet and dashed for the Gate._

_Daniel began dialing the Stargate as soon as he was at the DHD. A moment later the wormhole established. He sent the GDO code through and leapt through. Jack yelled in pain as a staff blast ripped into his upper leg. Sam laid down cover fire as Teal'c made his way to the Colonel and pulled him to his feet._

_"Go!" Sam shouted. "I'll be right behind you!"_

_Teal'c nodded and pulled Jack through the Gate. Sam ducked down and quickly changed the magazine on her weapon before opening fire again. She ran up the steps and leapt through the Gate as a blast struck the Stargate and overloaded it._

_Sam grunted as she landed heavily on the ground, rolling several feet away. She rose to her feet and looked around. "Damn it," she grumbled, looking at the barren and diseased looking landscape. "Least there's oxygen…" she muttered and began looking for a DHD._

_She lowered her head and sighed angrily. "This is not my day." She rested against a tree and began to think about what she could do when she felt something move behind her. She lurched forward and spun around, staring wide-eyed as the tree moved its branches on its own._

_"Definitely not in Kansas anymore…" she murmured. She checked to make sure her P-90 was still in working order when growls and snorts met her ears. She slowly turned her head and saw several dozen humanoid creatures. They were taller than a man and had animal features. Sam could make out ones with canine snouts, ones that looked like sheep, and some that had the faces of grotesque humans. Fur covered their bodies and a putrid scent invaded Sam's nose. She fumbled for her gun._

_The creatures roared and began to charge her. Sam finally grabbed her P-90 and fired off several shots, dropping two of the creatures even though she hit five. Sam slowly backed away, her heart pounding. She wished that something would happen to make these things back off from her. A pure white bar of liquid fire suddenly formed in front of Sam and hurled itself at the creatures in front of the Stargate. Some of the creatures leapt out of the way but the rest were engulfed by the bar. The bar of fire did not stop once it struck the creatures. It continued through and Sam watched in horror as part of the Stargate melted from the fire._

_"Running is a good idea," she finally decided and spun around, taking off through the trees and bushes. She pushed her tears down and continued running._

_Sam ran as fast as she could, the sounds of her pursuers loud in her ears. She ran for she didn't know how long through the diseased land before seeing a clearing ahead. Sam put on an extra burst of speed and ran into a vivid green clearing. She slowed to a stop and took a sip of water, the sweat pouring off her face._

_She turned and saw one of the creatures come into the clearing. She lifted her P-90 and shot it multiple times before it fell to the ground, dead. Fearing that more of the creatures were behind this one she turned back around and ran in the direction she had been going. Somewhere along the way in the strange forest her watch and GDO had been ripped from her wrists, but she wasn't about to go back and look for them._

_Sam ran for several more miles before coming to a halt in a thick grove of trees. She looked around and decided to climb one. She unclipped her backpack and pulled out some food and her canteen. Her hands brushed something metallic and she pulled it out._

_She studied the hand device for several minutes before slipping it on. She stared at it with some contempt before hiding her pack and pulling herself up into the high branches of a nearby tree. She ate some of her jerky and took a few sips of water before she fell into an exhaustive sleep._

_Sam awoke with a start, the sounds of snorting and growling below her. She looked down and saw several of the creatures tearing into her pack. Sam cursed silently and fired off several shots. Two of the five creatures went down immediately and Sam kept the trigger down, dropping another two._

_"You damn bastards!" she snarled, cursing herself as well for leaving her pack on the ground. _What a dumb mistake,_ she thought to herself._

_The remaining creature struck the tree hard with its club, shaking the wood. Sam tried to stay up in the tree but the impact had shaken her loose. She dropped heavily to the ground and looked up at the creature as it advanced towards her._

_Realizing that her gun was still in the tree Sam lifted her left hand and focused her will. The crystal glowed brightly and the creature was suddenly hurled ten feet backward into a tree. Another creature emerged from the trees and advanced towards Sam. Having no choice but to leave her gun and the remains of her pack, Sam took off through the trees again, knowing that the creatures wouldn't be too far behind._

For days she ran and hid, always trying to stay one step ahead of the creatures. Days into her flight, she saw a clearing through the trees, and a fire burning there for two people…

Sam pushed down the memories and stared into the fire. The hand device was still on her left arm. She was grateful that Lan and Moiraine didn't know what it was or didn't hint that they knew. She drew her legs up to her chest and looked up at the sky, staring at the stars. She thought of her friends on Earth and a tear slid down her face before she buried her head in her arms and cried herself back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Did You Say Magic?

Here's chapter three. Enjoy!

Sam followed Lan and Moiraine through the trees as they headed back to the main road. Moiraine turned and looked at Sam. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Sam looked at the short woman. "I don't know. I mean, I can't ever return home," she said.

"What makes you say that?" Moiraine inquired.

"I saw the Gate get hit by some weird fire bar thing and it melted. Aside from that, there's no power source or way for me to dial my home world. Even if I could, I don't have the device that sends my code through so my world knows it's me and opens the barrier on the Earth's Stargate," Sam explained. "I'm stuck here."

"Perhaps fate has brought you here," Moiraine suggested.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. In any case, I should try and find a new life for myself." _Even though I don't want to,_ she added silently to herself.

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Moiraine said. "I felt great potential in you to use the One Power."

"The what?" Sam asked.

"The One Power," Moiraine repeated. "Surely you've heard of it."

Sam shook her head. "Sounds like magic to me and I don't believe in magic."

"Did you not wonder how I was able to hurl fireballs at the Trollocs?" Moiraine asked, a small smile on her face.

"I was curious about that," Sam admitted. "How were you able to do it? Some sort of device that starts fires?"

Moiraine shook her head. "I used no device." She held her hands out and an orb of light appeared in front of Moiraine. Sam's eyes widened and she stared at it closely, looking for something that would prove it wasn't magic. Finding none, Sam sat back down in shock. "A select number of women have the ability to use _saidar_, the female half of the One Power. The male half is known as _saidin_. Since the Second Breaking of the World, no man has come forward and used the One Power."

Sam frowned. "Why not?"

"Before the First Breaking of the World _saidin_ was tainted by the Dark One. The men that did use it were driven insane and Broke the World. The Dragon Reborn came next in the Third Age and fought the Dark One. After the battle he Broke the World."

"And the men who can use this _saidin_ are afraid they'll go insane," Sam figured.

Moiraine nodded. "The using of the One Power, whichever side you use, is known as channeling. Women who can channel are known as Aes Sedai."

"And you're an Aes Sedai," Sam said. Moiraine nodded. "And you want me to become an Aes Sedai."

"Only if you wish to Samantha. You have a great ability in the One Power. To not master it would be a terrible crime, but I will not force you to do something you do not wish to. The path of an Aes Sedai is difficult and laced with trials. Few women who train become Aes Sedai."

"What do you do with the ones who fail?"

"They learn enough so as not to hurt or kill themselves or others and are sent back home," Moiraine answered.

"Have any Aes Sedai ever become evil?" Sam asked.

"That is forbidden to speak of," Moiraine replied. "You will learn more about Aes Sedai once we reach the White Tower at Tar Valon."

"If…if I do decide…to become an Aes Sedai…what kind of training are we talking about?" Sam asked a few minutes later.

"Difficult training. Every girl and woman that comes to the Tower begin as novices, then when they are ready they are raised to Accepted. Only after years of practice and study are the Accepted tested for the shawl of an Aes Sedai."

"I'd have to think about this," Sam said.

"Of course," Moiraine said. "Though the Amyrlin must be asked first should you decide to become an Aes Sedai."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"You are older than most who come to the Tower to train," Moiraine said. "That and we are not entirely sure of your story."

"It's not every day a person from another planet ends up here," Lan added.

Sam nodded. "I can understand that." The three fell into silence as they continued their trek. As the sun began to set Lan led them to a small clearing. The two set up camp while Sam gathered some firewood. A short time later a roaring fire was going and the three were eating in silence.

Sam set aside the few remains of her food and stared at the hand device. She let her mind drift back to the briefing SG-1 had before that fateful mission…

_"SG-1, you are going to P9X-616 on a recon mission," Hammond said to his premier team. "And I want Major Carter to take a hand device with her."_

_"Might I ask as to why General?" Jack asked, beating Sam to the punch._

_"I want her to learn how to control it," Hammond said. "If she learns how to develop that skill then she may be able to use the healing device as well."_

_"With all due respect General, why can't I just practice here?" Sam asked._

"Some people could notice. Going off-world reduces that risk. What's more, the planet is supposed to be uninhabited so you don't have to worry about hurting innocent people. If you learn to control the hand device, you might also learn how it works and that might lead to stopping the Goa'uld from using it. It's an order Major," Hammond added when Sam opened her mouth to protest. She closed her mouth and reluctantly nodded, not at all pleased with the order…

"May have saved my life though," Sam murmured quietly to herself. She ran a hand through her hair and reclined onto the ground. She pulled her zat free from her holster and placed it next to her head. She had been surprised when she saw it was still in its holster, figuring it had fallen out during her flight from the Trollocs. She closed her eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

Moiraine watched Sam fall asleep with sorrowful eyes. "What's wrong?" Lan asked as he stoked the fire.

"She's suffered so much for one so young," Moiraine said softly. "She may not have told us and probably never will, but you can see it in her eyes. She's lived through more than most of the Aes Sedai."

"Are you worried about her falling to the Black Ajah?" Lan asked.

"You know there's no such thing as the Black Ajah," Moiraine said.

"There's no proof that they do or do not exist," Lan corrected. "But we've both read history from the Second Breaking. There were Aes Sedai that had pledged them-selves to the Dark One."

Moiraine looked at her Warder. "I suppose I'm more worried about what will happen to her if she is not accepted into the Tower. She has no where else to go and is a stranger to our land."

"I'm sure the Amyrlin will decide what's best for all," Lan said. "If what you say is true about the power within Samantha, the Amyrlin won't dare turn her away."

Moiraine nodded slowly, wondering what it would be like to never see her home or friends ever again. "May the Light watch over her," she whispered softly before bedding down herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. She's Not Here

Here's chapter four.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack stared at Sam's locker, his face and eyes devoid of all emotion. It had been two weeks since her disappearance and they had yet to find her. Jack didn't even turn when someone sat down next to him.

"You can't keep blaming yourself Jack," Daniel said quietly.

"She was right behind us," Jack whispered.

"We're searching the planets along the line as fast as we can, but there are hundreds. We'll find her Jack," Daniel said.

Jack said nothing as he rose to his feet and left the room. Daniel sighed and left the locker room as well, heading for his familiar haunt. He walked into Sam's lab and sat down on the stool in front of her laptop. Sam was like a sister to him. Ever since their first mission together she had looked out for him, listening to him ramble on about ancient civilizations.

A soft hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up into the face of Janet. She smiled a little at him. "How are you holding up?"

He shrugged. "I'm dealing okay. I'll just be glad when we find her."

Janet nodded. "So will I. I just hope wherever she is she's okay."

"How's Cassie dealing with it?" he asked.

"She won't tell me. She puts on this façade that she's okay and it doesn't bother her, but I know it does. Sam and Cassie are very close," Janet said.

"We will find her," Daniel said. "We'll find her…"


	5. The White Tower

Here's chapter five. Hope you enjoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam's eyes widened as the city of Tar Valon came into view. A lone white tower surpassed the tallest buildings on the island. Several bridges stretched across the river like white fingers to reach the city.

"Wow…" Sam breathed.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Moiraine asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "We have cities like this all over on my planet. But nothing as grand as this without big machines." She looked at Moiraine. "How many people live in Tar Valon?" she asked.

Moiraine shrugged. "I do not know the exact number, but it is well over several thousand. Many people come to trade or seek advise from Aes Sedai, though they would never admit to it."

"Why not?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Not everyone looks kindly on Aes Sedai. Some believe us to be servants of the Dark One, others simply fear us because of what we can do," Moiraine answered.

"I have a feeling that I have a lot to learn about this world," Sam muttered.

"We should reach the Tower by late afternoon," Moiraine said and led the way down the slope.

Sam swept her gaze across the skyline and frowned. "Moiraine, what's that mountain over there?"

"That is Mount Dragonmount," she replied. "It is where Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn, was given birth."

The rest of the journey was done in silence till they reached the stables of the White Tower. After Lan and Moiraine handed their horses over to the stable hands, they led Sam inside of the Tower. Sam was amazed at how big the Tower was. If it looked imposing on the outside then the inside made it look intimidating.

Young women scurried about in plain white dresses while older women hurried through in white dresses with bands of seven different colors around the ends of the sleeves and the hem of the dresses. Sam recognized the Aes Sedai immediately. They were gliding serenely through the halls, their ageless faces staring curiously at Sam or not paying her any mind. Many of the Aes Sedai wore shawls. Sam noticed that each shawl she saw was one of the colors on the dresses of the Accepted.

Somewhere along the way Lan disappeared and it was just Moiraine and Sam walking up the steps towards the Amyrlin's Study. Before long they had halted in the antechamber and a woman in a blue dress and shawl looked up at them.

"It has been a while Moiraine," the woman said.

Moiraine curtsied out of respect. "It has Leanne. I need to see the Amyrlin immediately. It is a matter of importance."

Leanne nodded. "I will tell her that you are here." She rose to her feet and to a nearby door. She slipped through and Sam and Moiraine waited for several long minutes before Leanne returned. "The Amyrlin Seat will see you now."

As the pair walked towards the door, Moiraine glanced at Sam. "It would be wise to curtsy or bow your head in respect when you approach the Amyrlin." Sam nodded and they entered the room. They stopped several feet away from a sitting woman; a multi-colored stole around her shoulders. Sam bowed her head, keeping her eyes on the woman. Moiraine had dropped into a deep curtsy.

"Welcome back daughter," the Amyrlin said. "Tell me, what was so important that you needed to see me right away?"

"Mother, this is Major Samantha Carter. Lan and I found her running from Trollocs several days ago," Moiraine answered.

The Amyrlin looked at Sam. "Tell me child, why were the Trollocs after you?"

"I don't know. I'm sort of new around here," Sam answered.

"What land do you hail from?"

"Another world called Earth," Sam said. "It's a long way away from here."

"How many days journey?" the Amyrlin asked.

Sam stared the woman straight in the eye. "It depends. If you go by ship it would take months, if not years."

"There's another way to your land?" the Amyrlin asked.

"A device called the Stargate. It was built by a race of people known as the Ancients. Basically it establishes a tunnel through space and sends you across galaxies," Sam said. "I came through a Stargate in a barren, diseased land and was chased to Lan and Moiraine."

"Why did you not return home through this Stargate?" the Amyrlin asked.

"There was no way for me to dial my planet and the Gate was destroyed shortly after I came through. I'm stuck here," Sam said.

"An interesting tale," the Amyrlin said.

"It's the truth," Sam shrugged.

"Why have you come here?" the Amyrlin asked, sensing truth to Sam's words.

Sam arched a brow at the woman. "Because I have nowhere else to go. As much as I want to return home I can't." _Though it won't stop me from trying to find a way back_, she thought vehemently to herself.

"You wish to be Aes Sedai?" the Amyrlin inquired.

"I have nothing else here. No one will be able to find me ," Sam said softly, a pang in her heart as the words left her mouth. She stared steadily at the leader of the Aes Sedai, giving nothing away.

The Amyrlin smiled warmly at her. "We will take you in," she said. "Though the path to becoming an Aes Sedai is not easy."

"Nothing about my life has been easy," Sam said. "But I'm willing to do what it takes," she added.

The Amyrlin nodded in approval. "Very well. Moiraine, could you escort Samantha to the Mistress of Novices and tell her that Samantha is a new novice?"

Moiraine dropped into a curtsy. "Of course Mother," she said. She straightened and led Sam out of the room.

"I'll have to be formal to you now, won't I?" Sam asked as they walked along the halls of the Tower.

"You will need to show the sisters respect. Sheriam will explain it better than I will be able to," Moiraine answered. "But don't worry. I have a feeling that you will progress quickly. If you are diligent in your studies."

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I was at the top of my class in every school I went to. I just hope I don't disappoint anyone."

"Worry about not disappointing yourself," Moiraine advised. "You'll do fine though." The two made the rest of the journey in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you liked it. Now review. My army of radioactive purple penguins demands it. 


	6. Dreamscape

Here's today's chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Due to some wise reviews I've gotten the first few chapters have been redone so the characters are more in character. My brain has just been fried because I've been working on a fifteen page paper for a class. I may not be able to update everyday now since I'm reworking some of the chapters I had written, but I'll update when I can. Cheers

Anything recognizable is not mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam absently fingered her Great Serpent ring as she sat on her bed. Six months had passed since she had arrived at the White Tower. In her third month she had been tested for the Accepted level and had easily passed.

During her second month at the Tower she had made friends with three girls who were about five years younger than her: Elayne, Egwene, and Nynaeve. They had become fast friends, the three young women reminding Sam of Jennifer Hailey.

Sam stared at the ceiling and practiced the weaves she would need to do in order to test for the shawl of the Aes Sedai. As she created the weaves, her mind drifted to some of her first lessons…

_"Using _saidar_ means that you will be making weaves," the dark haired Aes Sedai told the group of novices. "Weaves are made and allow the One Power to become physical. Some of the more complex weaves can prove fatal if you are not careful in your weaving of the flows."_

_The sister looked at them all. "There are five elements that make up the One Power. They are Earth, Air, Water, Fire, and Spirit. Basic weaves will rarely require anything above two or three elements. The more complex weaves you do require multiple elements woven just so." The novices watched, the younger and newer ones in awe, as the Aes Sedai opened herself to _saidar_ and made a simple weave. When she was done a small ball of fire was floating in front of her._

"I want you all to practice the weave I just did. Do not try to tie it off. You will learn that ability later." She nodded and the novices began practicing the weave, few getting it at first but by the time the lesson was over they had all managed to make a small flame…

Sam sighed and let the weaves go. She was anxious to take the test and get out to see the world that was now her home. She was still adapting to her new life and always hoped in her heart that her friends were coping well without her. She yawned and changed into her bedclothes. She pulled back her covers and crawled into bed, closing her eyes and letting sleep come.

Sam opened her eyes and blinked in confusion. The stark gray walls of the SGC surrounded her. She turned and saw the Stargate behind her. "I'm home…" she whispered softly. She slowly made her way through the halls and to her lab.

She walked into her lab and ran her hands over the tabletops and her laptop. "Carter?" a voice asked.

Her heart began pounding rapidly in her chest and she turned. "Colonel…" she whispered, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. He was suddenly in front of her, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I thought we lost you," he whispered into the top of her head. "We searched for you for months."

"The Gate must've overloaded and dumped me out at another address on the way. I would've come back immediately, but there was no DHD," she said.

"Then how are you here?" he demanded, looking at her.

Sam stared into his dark eyes, pushing her tears down. "This must be a dream."

"Then lets not wake up," he said.

She held his face with her hand. "We have to Colonel. Earth still needs you and SG-1. I'm making a new life for myself on the world I'm stranded on."

"I can't lose you again Samantha," he whispered.

Her name on his lips made shivers run down her spine. "You'll never lose me Jack," she told him. She stretched up and kissed him gently on the lips…

Jack woke up and looked around. "Sam?" he called softly in the darkness. He reached over and turned on a light. Only his messy room met his eyes.

He sighed and pulled out a picture. Sam's face was smiling up at him, her arm around Teal'c and Daniel while Jack was giving Daniel rabbit ears. He sighed and flopped back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His lips still tingled from where Sam had kissed him in his dream.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If you couldn't tell by this chapter, yes! This is going to be a Sam/Jack story. The voices in my head made me write it as such...that and it fit. Now please be kind and review. Reviews make the voices in my head happy and when they're happy they give me ideas for this story hinthint.


	7. I Don't Trust Her

Another chapter! Huzzah! I just can't believe how many reviews I've gotten with this story. It's more than I imagined, so much thanks!

Kind of a little sad side note here, but I probably will not be able to update as frequently as I have been because I'm currently working on a 12-15 page paper on technology and science in comic books. And yes, it is for a college class (yay for honor classes!). Good news is I'm halfway done with it so it shouldn't take too much longer then I can focus back on this.

Anything recognizable is not mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Moiraine stood patiently as the Amyrlin finished up her writing. After several moments the Amyrlin set her quill down and rose to her feet. "Sorry it took so long my friend," the Amyrlin said.

Moiraine smiled. "It is quite all right Siuan. What did you want to talk to me about?" the Blue asked.

Siuan stretched, cracking her back. "I want to speak with you about Samantha again. Have you been able to find any clues to see if she speaks the truth about coming from another world?"

"There are records of a stone ring in the lands that were once Malkier, but there is nothing as to what it did," Moiraine answered. "Does something trouble you?"

Siuan sighed. "Samantha has moved to the level of Accepted very quickly. Especially for one who never heard of, let alone used, the One Power."

"You think her to be a minion of the Dark One?" Moiraine asked.

Siuan nodded. "It might be possible she is one of the Forsaken. There are few other explanations that could tell us why she is so strong in the Power."

"Then, if I may ask Mother, why did you allow her to train to become an Aes Sedai?" Moiraine asked.

"Fish guts, I don't know," Siuan grumbled. "Part of me wants to believe her, but the other part is screaming that something is not right about her. Once she reaches her full potential she'll likely be more powerful than any Aes Sedai that has lived. If she is a Darkfriend, how could we stop her?" She began pacing around her study. "She doesn't even talk to full sisters. She just hurries past with barely a curtsy."

Moiraine looked at her friend. "I have spotted her in the library looking at countless books for anything on the device that brought her here. Perhaps all she wishes to do is find a way home. Maybe she thinks that by becoming Aes Sedai she could repair the ring that brought her here and leave," she suggested.

Siuan walked to her window and stared out over Tar Valon. "I want someone to keep an eye on her. If she were to befriend someone who is a novice or Accepted, maybe she will open up to them."

"Are you suggesting we spy on her?" Moiraine asked.

Siuan nodded. "If she is a Darkfriend, we must know of it now before she becomes too powerful." Siuan turned to Moiraine. "I do not like deceiving her, but it must be done daughter. Send the three new arrivals in. Samantha will hopefully be more willing to trust them since they are new."

Moiraine curtsied and left the room. As she headed down to the Mistress of Novices she saw Sam in the courtyard, practicing what looked like a strange dance. Moiraine glided over to Sam and cleared her throat.

"Moiraine Sedai," Sam said as she dropped into a quick curtsy.

"What were you doing just now?" Moiraine asked.

"Practicing a form of martial arts. It's a type of fighting style from my home world," Sam added, seeing the look on Moiraine's face.

"Sam, I have a question I'd like to ask you," Moiraine said.

"Okay," Sam said, looking at the Blue sister cautiously.

"Where are you really from?"

Sam sighed wearily. "I've told you. I'm from a planet called Earth. If you don't believe me I'll take the Three Oaths right now and tell you the truth."

"Samantha, there are no other worlds other than this one," Moiraine said.

Sam rolled her eyes and knelt down. She quickly drew something in the dirt then straightened. "Have you ever seen a symbol like that before?" Sam demanded, pointing to the glyph of Earth.

Moiraine's eyes narrowed. "Only once before and that was by the Aiel."

"Aiel?" Sam repeated.

"A nomadic people across the Spine of the World. Many believe them to be Darkfriends and savages."

"Just because a person lives differently than you doesn't make them evil or savage," Sam informed her.

"I meant to pass no judgment on them. I am sorry I interrupted you," Moiraine said and walked away.

Sam watched her go, sorry that she had snapped at one of the few people she considered a friend. She sighed and headed back towards her room. She walked in and fell back onto her bed, dozing off to sleep immediately.

"Sam," a warm voice said.

She opened her eyes and looked up into the soft brown eyes of Jack. "Jack…" she whispered, smiling a little.

"We can't look for you anymore," he said, anger in his voice. "Hammond had to declare you missing in action."

Sam smiled sadly. "You tried Jack. That's all I can ask for."

"Would you stop it with the martyr crap Carter?" he shouted. "That's not who you are," he snapped.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" she demanded angrily.

"I saw it in your eyes when we first met Carter. You don't give up no matter what. Not ever," Jack returned.

"All I'm saying Jack is if you guys can't find me, maybe I need to try and rescue myself." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his strong arms crush her into him. "I'm not giving up on a way home Jack. It just may take a while," she whispered. "This is a big world I'm on."

Jack nodded. "I know. Everyone who can is keeping an eye out for you though. So if you see a Goa'uld cargo ship, wait to see who gets off of it. It could be your dad." She nodded and rested her head against his chest, a look of comfort on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ooohhhh...the plot is thickening...and so is my pudding! Keep reviewing. They make the voices in my head happy. If you don't review the voices get angry and leave me instructions in my rice krispies...and instructions in rice krispies are never good.


	8. Becoming Aes Sedai

Chapter 8 people! Hope you enjoy it. And just to clarify for people, THIS IS AN ALTERNATE REALITY STORY FOR BOTH WORLDS! That means that I am certain things for the purpose of this story. You don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple.

I own nothing in this story except for the possibility of the plot...wait, that belongs to the voices in my head. Nevermind. I own nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello Sam," Elayne said, sitting down next to the blonde.

Sam looked up as Egwene and Nynaeve joined her as well. "What's going on?" Sam asked, a smile on her face. It had been a full year and a half since her arrival on the planet. She had impressed everyone with her fast learning and control over her use of _saidar_. Rumors among the Accepted had sprung up saying that she would soon be tested for the shawl. Sam merely ignored the comments, not entirely phased by them. Her time at the Pentagon then at the SGC had calloused her towards gossip.

"Nothing much. The Aes Sedai keep trying to quash the rumors that you'll be tested for the shawl," Nynaeve said.

Sam snorted. "I'll only be tested when they believe me ready. Though I am a bit anxious to get out and see the world."

"I hear that even after becoming a full sister you still have training to do," Egwene said, picking at her food.

"Well, you do have to learn about your particular Ajah first. There're probably secrets upon secrets within each Ajah," Sam said.

"Any thought about which Ajah you want to join?" Elayne asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Not Yellow, Red, or Brown though. I'm not much of a healing person, I don't hate all men, and as much as I love learning I couldn't stay cooped up in a room. I'm actually stuck between Blue and Green." She looked at her friends. "What about you three?"

"I'm leaning towards Yellow," Nynaeve said. "I enjoy healing and helping people in pain."

"They'll only test you once you break through your block," Elayne reminded her.

Nynaeve scowled and absently tugged her braid. She was what was known among the Aes Sedai as a wilder--a woman who taught herself to channel without any formal training of any kind. Wilders tended to create blocks to keep them from drawing in too much _saidar_ and burning themselves out or killing themselves. Blocks also kept the wilders from getting sick the first several times of channeling.

The three girls' eyes widened suddenly as they stared behind Sam. The blonde turned and blinked in surprise to see Sheriam, the Mistress of Novices, standing behind her in her blue shawl.

"Samantha Carter. You have been called to test for the shawl of an Aes Sedai. May the Light keep you whole and safe," Sheriam said formally.

Sam glanced at her friends before following Sheriam down to the lower levels of the Tower. Anxiety made butterflies swarm in stomach, but she kept her face schooled in perfect military composure. They soon came to a halt in front of a pair of large doors and Sheriam blew them open with a simple flow of Air.

"Who comes here?" the Amyrlin's voice rang out.

"Samantha Carter," Sam answered.

"Why have you come here?"

"To see if I am worthy."

"For what would you be found worthy of?" the Amyrlin demanded.

"If I am worthy of wearing the shawl of an Aes Sedai." Once Sam finished speaking she began to undress as ritual dictated. She kept her eyes on the oval ring _ter'angreal_ in the center of the room as it spun and flashed different colors. Seven sisters, one from each Ajah, stood around the ring.

Sheriam stood before Sam. "I will now instruct you," she said. A six-sided star appeared in the air. "When you see this symbol you will go to it, neither hurrying or hanging back. You will not channel until you reach this symbol. After completing the weave you will go forward to the next symbol and repeat the process."

"Remember what must be remembered," Moiraine said from behind Sam.

"One hundred times you will weave, only when you reach this symbol," Sheriam went on, staring Sam in the eye.

"Remember what must be remembered," Moiraine repeated and Sam felt a weave settle into her. The image of the star disappeared and Moiraine took her place among the six other sisters.

Sam let out a slow breath and slowly and determinedly walked towards the now fast spinning ring. She silently prayed that her military training and all that she had been through would be enough. Without showing hesitation she stepped through the spinning _ter'angreal_…

…And wondered why she was in the wilderness on a foreign planet naked. She looked around and saw a pair of pants and a loose fitting shirt. She hastily pulled them on before looking closer at her surroundings.

She frowned when she saw a six-sided star and knew that she had to reach it. She walked over to it and once she was standing firmly on it, she began to channel. The sound of trees and bushes breaking made her want to speed the weaving up, but she controlled her fear and kept the weaving constant.

Finishing the weave, another six-sided star appeared. She calmly walked towards it, ignoring the shouts behind her and passed through. She blinked in confusion as to why she was naked and couldn't remember what had happened only moments before. Her eyes fell on the star and she made her way towards it.

As she began her weave, several Trollocs appeared from the ground and began advancing towards Sam. Focusing on the weave at hand, she quickly but calmly made several fireballs and hurled them at the Trollocs. She soon finished the weave and another star appeared over two trees that looked like an archway. She marched to the trees, ignoring the screaming death-throes of the Trollocs and walked through…

Sam wearily walked into the new environment, her body aching from wounds that she didn't know where she got them from. She lifted her head and looked around at the stark gray walls of her new surroundings. A heavy metal door was shut to her left and a metallic ramp was on her right leading up to a giant stone-like ring.

As she looked around the room her eyes fell on the familiar star symbol. As she walked towards it the door slid open behind her. "Sam, we've been looking for you," a familiar voice said.

Sam didn't turn or stop walking till she reached the symbol. She looked into the face of her former teammates Teal'c and Daniel and began to weave. Daniel stepped forward. "Sam, you've gotta come with us right now. Jack's dying."

She ignored them and continued to weave. "Major Carter, you must come with us," Teal'c said softly.

Sam finished the weave and the star appeared over the Stargate. Letting out a slow breath, she slowly made her way to the Gate. "Sam," Daniel said softly. "You have to come now. Please."

"I love you all," Sam whispered softly and stepped through the Gate…

…Staggering forward out of the _ter'angreal_ as memories came crashing back. Every cut, every bruise, and the places she received them echoed in her mind. She came to a halt after several steps and stood shaking in the middle of the room.

Sheriam clapped her hands once loudly. "It is done. What happened here is not to be spoken of. It is to be shared in silence with her who experienced it and those that witnessed it." The Mistress of Novices clapped her hands again. "It is done. You will spend the night alone in contemplation before taking up the shawl of an Aes Sedai. It is done," she said with a final clapped and swept out of the room.

Moiraine smiled at Sam. "You passed," she said.

Sam stared at her. "I…passed?" she asked numbly as a Green sister handed Sam her clothes. She began putting them back on.

Verin, a Brown sister, nodded. "You did indeed."

"Will you accept a Healing?" the Yellow sister asked. "You're not as bad as some of the girls we've seen."

Sam nodded. "Thank you," she said. The Yellow cupped Sam's face with her hands and Sam felt like she had been doused in ice-cold water. Sam really wanted to ask about the last trial, but she held her silence. She could see that one person was not happy with her passing: the Red sister, Elaida. Ever since Sam had arrived at the Tower, Elaida had never been kind or indifferent to Sam.

"You should go to your room," Moiraine said. "Get some rest while you can."

Sam nodded and made her way back to the main level of the Tower. She felt different; older, wiser, more mature. She walked into her room and closed the door. She sniffed the air and saw a tray of food on her nightstand. She walked over to it and began slowly eating the food. She couldn't get over the fact that she had passed the test and was now an Aes Sedai. She fell back on the bed and smiled.

She closed her eyes and dozed off. She opened her eyes and found herself in a cabin near a lake. She frowned, turning around. A familiar figure stopped in front of her and stared at her in shock.

"Jack?" she asked, remembering the first dream she had with him in it.

"Sam, is it really you?" he inquired.

She walked over to him and engulfed him in a hug. "It's me," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?"

"Not being able to find you," he said.

She looked at him, a smile on her face. "Jack, it's okay. I've made a new life for myself. I miss everyone, but I'm dealing. You need to accept that you can't find me. I'm still trying to find a way back, but I don't think there is one. Not unless I learn how to build my own Stargate." She held his face with her hand. "At least in our dreams we're together."

He smiled, staring into her blue eyes. "I'll have something to look forward to when I sleep now."

"I'll always find you Jack," she whispered. She kissed him softly on the cheek, her eyes closed.

A loud banging jerked her out of her slumber and she leapt to her feet. She hurried to the door and opened it. Seven sisters stood outside her door. Sam walked out and closed the door. The sisters surrounded her and led her through the halls back down to the place where she had been tested. Siuan stood in front of the _ter'angreal_, Leanne standing next to her with a large, faded cushion. Resting on the cushion was the Oath Rod. Sam held her head high and slowly made her way to the Amyrlin.

"Samantha Carter, through the trials of the White Tower you have proven yourself worthy of wearing the shawl of an Aes Sedai. Kneel," Siuan commanded.

As Sam knelt down on the cold stone floor the Amyrlin took the Oath Rod. Sam held up her hands and the rod was placed in her hands. The Amyrlin wove a thread of Spirit into the Oath Rod.

"Once you have spoken the three Oaths, you will be bound to the Tower," Siuan told her. Sam nodded and gripped the Oath Rod a little more tightly.

"By my hope and salvation under the Light I swear to speak no word that is not true. By my hope and salvation under the Light I swear to make no weapon with which one man may kill another. By my hope and salvation under the Light I swear to never use the One Power as a weapon except against Shadowspawn, or in the last extreme defense of my own life or that of my Warder or another Aes Sedai," Sam said. As each Oath left her mouth, it felt like a corset was being tightened around her.

"It is half done, and the White Tower is graven onto your bones. Now rise, Aes Sedai, and choose your Ajah," Siuan ordered.

Sam rose to her feet and looked around at the different Ajahs. She had been torn between the Green and the Blue ever since she learned of them. Setting her jaw in determination she made her way over to the Ajah of her choice. Seeing her destination, the other Ajahs bowed and left the room. The Amyrlin and Leanne left also until just Sam and her Ajah remained.

Sam came to a halt and the three sisters smiled. "Welcome home sister," the one with the shawl said and wrapped the green shawl around Sam's shoulder. Since arriving on this world, Sam finally felt at home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam's become an Aes Sedai! What's in store next for her? Read to find out. And keep up with the reviews, they make me happy.


	9. Telling the Truth

Woot! Another chapter and so many reviews!

Since some people are a bit confusified (I've been listening to _Wicked _too much...nah) about the colors of the shawls and who wears what color, I will attempt to clarify. My suggestion is though is if you're still confused, try to find a Wheel of Time fan site or something. They could probably explain it better than I could. But here are the colors:

Red: Ladies of the Red Ajah don't really like guys all that much. Their main mission is to hunt down men who can use _saidin_, the male half of the One Power, and gentle them. Gentling is done to men and prevents the man in question from using the One Power. Women are stilled and the effect is the same. They can sense _saidar/saidin_ but they can't use it. People stilled or gentled tend to die/give up on life. Reds also refuse to bond to Warders.

Gray: Grays are considered mediators and usually help with treaties.

White: Whites are your philosophers. They avoid the world and worldly knowledge in their pursuit of truth.

Brown:The Brown Ajah seek and preserve knowledge. They are responsible for keeping the library of the Tower and are always obtaining new books.

Yellow:Yellow sisters are devoted to Healing sickness and injuries as well as finding new cures and methods for Healing with the One Power.

Blue: Perhaps the most influential of the Ajahs even if they are the smallest (the Red Ajah is the largest). Blues focus on championing worthy causes (by Aes Sedai standards of course) and to promote justice. They are skilled at political maneuvering and more Amyrlins have been raised from the Blues than any other Ajah.

Green: The Battle Ajah. Greens train for Tarmon Gai'don, the Last Battle with the Dark One. They are fierce fighters of Shadowspawn and are known for their appreciation of men. Greens do not limit themselves to one or no Warders. They will sometimes be bonded to two or more Warders at a time.

The different Ajahs will wear a shawl that reflect the Ajah they belong to (Reds wear red shawls, Blues blue, etc.). Only the Amyrlin wears a multicolored shawl that signifies she belongs to all Ajahs. Second-in-command to the Amyrlin is the Keeper of the Chronicles, who is usually raised from the same Ajah as the Amyrlin.

Hope that clears up the color confusion of the Ajahs.

I am currently up to seven pages on my research paper, which means at the least I have five more pages to write, at the most eight so I might not be updating in the next few days. Sorry if it bums anyone out.

Anything recognizable is not mine, never will be, so leave me alone about it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam stood on the battlements of the White Tower, staring towards the north. It had been a week since she had been raised to the shawl and she was still learning much about the Green Ajah.

She didn't jump when a familiar person came up beside her. "Congratulations on being raised Samantha," Moiraine said.

Sam smiled. "Thanks," she said. "I'm just happy now because I can go to the Blight and try to fix the Stargate."

"Samantha, you can never return to the Blight. Entire armies have gone into the Blight and only a handful of men will return. You need to find another way home."

"Moiraine, I have been here for a year and a half. I miss my friends, my family, the people I left behind on Earth. I have to return to them," Sam said. "They need me."

Moiraine looked up at Sam. "I'm not saying you shouldn't find a way Samantha, but going back to the Blight is suicide, even for an Aes Sedai."

"There is no other way," Sam muttered.

"That might not be entirely true," Moiraine said. Sam looked at the small woman. "When you first arrived here, I was ordered by the Amyrlin to find out if your tale was true. People were told to spy on you to find out your true motives."

"What did you learn?" Sam asked neutrally, angry that she had been investigated and spied upon.

"That you are not a Darkfriend or Shadowspawn."

"So you don't believe I'm from another planet?" Sam asked.

"You have to admit, it is hard to accept."

"I know. But it's the truth. I'm from a planet called Earth. I took the Three Oaths so you know I have to be telling you the truth," Sam said.

"I know," Moiraine agreed. "And I am sorry I doubted you."

Sam nodded and stared at the twilight sky. "Are you any good with dreams?" she suddenly asked.

"Not entirely. Why?" Moiraine asked.

"I just…nothing," Sam muttered.

"I give you my word to not tell anyone," Moiraine said. "I swear it."

"Is it possible for people to meet in dreams?" Sam after several moments.

Moiraine frowned in thought for several minutes. "I honestly do not know. Hardly any sister knows about dreams other than what everyone else knows. But there are tales of the Wise Women of the Aiel being able to walk in dreams."

"But to go to them I'd have to go to the Aiel Waste," Sam said.

"You are Aes Sedai now Samantha. You can go wherever you wish," Moiraine reminded her.

Sam nodded. "Then as soon as I can, I'm off to the Aiel Waste." She smiled at her friend. "Thanks Moiraine. Good night."

"Pleasant dreams," Moiraine said as Sam disappeared into the Tower.

Sam walked past several novices and Accepted before entering the Hall of the Green Ajah. Swords were etched into the stonewalls and swords ofgold and silver were inlayed in the marble floor. Green banners decorated the rest of the walls and hung from the ceiling. Sam nodded to a few of the sisters, some of whom she knew as Accepted when she was a novice, and walked into her room.

She changed into her bedclothes and crawled under the warm covers. "Maybe the Aiel know something about the Stargate," Sam yawned and began dozing off to sleep.

Jack frowned when he found himself on the battlements of a large white tower. He could see for miles in all directions. He walked to the edge and looked down at the strange island city.

"It's Tar Valon," a voice said and he smiled as he turned around.

"So is this where you are?" he asked as Sam walked over to him.

"It's a small part of the world I'm on," she said. "The land I first saw was a barren wasteland where the trees and plant life try to kill you."

"I've missed you," Jack said suddenly.

Sam smiled. "I've missed you too. I'm still trying to find a way home, but it's proving a bit more difficult than I first thought."

Jack grinned. "More difficult than blowing up a sun?"

Sam smiled. "Yes, actually. I'm trying to find if this world has a second Stargate on it. Now that I have some knowledge of this world, I should find out somewhat quickly," she said.

"I just wish we knew the Gate address because we could fly a ship out to you and spirit you away. Or stay with you," Jack said.

Sam frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Things could be better, but they're not dire." Jack looked out over the land as the sun slowly rose. "This is a beautiful place though. I wouldn't mind staying here."

Sam rested her head against his chest, his arms loosely around her waist. "This world has its moments." They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in to kiss…

Jack yawned as he sat down on the infirmary bed, kicking his feet back and forth like a kid as he waited for Janet. The petite doctor walked over and arched a brow at the tired looking Colonel.

"You sleeping okay sir?" she asked as she began the pre-mission exam.

"Eh, just been having some weird dreams is all," he replied.

"Want to talk about them?" Janet asked.

"Nope," Jack answered. "They're kinda personal," he added, remembering how Dream Sam had kissed him gently and passionately.

Janet nodded in understanding, having an inkling on which person the dreams dealt with. "How's Captain Hailey doing on SG-1?"

"She's a four foot nine fighting machine," Jack replied. "She would've made Carter proud." Janet nodded and finished the rest of the test in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now click the small button that says review. You'll get a cookie if you review.


	10. A Way Home?

Chapter 10. How exciting! Unfortunately, this the last chapter I have written thus far since I've been working on my research paper. But, I am almost done with my paper. Only about 3-4 more pages left so hopefully I'll be done by today so I can focus on this story more.

Anything recognizable belongs to their respective owners.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam sat at the table in the library, engrossed in the book she was reading. Several other books lay strewn about on the tabletop, open to various pages about the Aiel. She closed the book and rubbed her eyes, frustrated that the details and accounts of the Aiel were sketchy and few.

She sighed and pulled another book towards her. She flipped open a few pages then stopped, her eyes wide. The text was in handwriting and a picture of the Stargate was scrawled on the opposite page. She grinned and greedily began to read the page.

"Let's see…" Sam murmured to herself as she read the page. "Here we go," she said and began reading the words aloud:

_These are the words of Jessai, _Far Dareis Mai_ of the Shiande clan. Few of my spear-sisters keep books such as this, but I found it wise to do so. Though nothing out of the ordinary happens to the Aiel, I saw something strange today, as did my spear-sisters. While passing through a part of the Three-Fold Land we encountered a strange stone ring. There were many strange markings upon it. We have been ordered to take the Wise Ones out to it to see if they can discover its purpose. For some reason, the ring makes me wary. I believe it to be a tool of the Dark One._

_It has been two weeks since we showed the Wise Ones the ring. They seem to be as confused by it as the rest of us. Even the two Aes Sedai that came to the Three-Fold Land are confused by the ring's purpose. Why the Wise Ones are trusting the Aes Sedai I do not know. It is not my place to question the Wise Ones, but I fear for their safety. As I write this they are still studying it… Something is happening…by some force there is now a pool of water standing in the ring…Countless Shadowspawn are spilling out of it…I must go…_

Sam reread the two passages before looking at the countless drawings of the Stargate. She glanced up when a familiar figure sat down across from her. "Find anything of interest?" Moiraine asked.

"It seems one of the Aiel knew about the Stargate," Sam said, showing Moiraine the picture. "Which means as soon as I can, I'm heading to the Waste. Would've been helpful if there were directions in here."

"I am glad you found something," Moiraine said.

"One thing troubles me though," Sam said.

"What?"

"How did this get to the Tower? It's clear that the writer didn't bring it here nor did any other Aiel. And there's no mention of two sisters going out to the Waste and coming back," Sam said. "So how did it get here?"

"It was brought here by one of the sisters that went out to the Waste," Moiraine said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Sam demanded.

Moiraine looked at her. "Because I was the sister who brought it here."

"You were one of Aes Sedai that the journal spoke of," Sam realized. "What happened after the Stargate activated? I need to know Moiraine."

"A group of strangely dressed Trollocs came through the ring with silver falcons on their heads. They fired on the Wise Women and the Brown sister first. Despite all the training I had done, I was too shocked to see them wielding the One Power to act. The Maidens that were there leapt into battle and managed to bring some of the Trollocs down, but that was when another Trolloc stepped through the ring."

She stared at the table in front of her. "He had a gold falcon for a head and managed to knock the Maidens back just by raising his hand. The Trollocs grabbed them and held them tightly as the golden one unveiled them. During all this the water left the ring. He seemed happy with the Maidens and walked over to a pedestal that had strange markings on it."

"Where were you during all of this?" Sam asked.

"Hiding behind a rock," Moiraine said bitterly. "I should never have gone into the Waste when I did. I was too young and inexperienced."

"We all make mistakes, no matter who we are," Sam told her. "After this gold Trolloc hit the symbols on the pedestal, did he take the Maidens with him?"

Moiraine nodded. "They left. I took the diary and fled back over the Spine of the World. I stayed in the Tower for several months before I left again...Wait. How did you know the gold Trolloc pressed the symbols on the pedestal?"

"Because that's how you activate the Stargate. And those things weren't Trollocs. They were Jaffa. All except for the gold one. That one was something called a Goa'uld. Think of the Goa'uld as beings that impersonate gods for their own gain. And I bet that the Goa'uld was probably Ra." Sam furrowed her brow as she began thinking. She looked up at Moiraine. "Do you remember what the Maidens looked like? Anything particular about them, that sort of thing?"

Moiraine shook her head. "It was over thirty years ago Samantha." She frowned. "One of the Maidens did stand out. She watched us like a hawk. I knew she didn't trust us," Moiraine said.

"What did she look like?" Sam inquired.

"Like most of the other Maidens. But she had blonde hair. Most of the other Aiel had varying shades of red to dirty blonde," Moiraine answered.

"And hers was pure blonde," Sam stated more than questioned. Moiraine nodded. Sam rubbed her chin in thought, something nagging at the back of her mind. "Well, I'll be heading out at first light," she said.

"I wish you luck," Moiraine said. Sam smiled in thanks and left the library.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry if it seem short, but you'll just have to deal with it. I will update as soon as I can so bear with me please.


	11. Nightmare

I'm ba-ack:Watches dust settle as everyone flees:Um...I come bearing a new chapter:Everyone comes running back:Thought that get you. But rejoice for I have finished my paper! It is written, printed, and ready to be handed in and I didn't procrastinate once...er...well...I got it done before the night before it was due.

So here is today's wonderful chapter. I don't have much written after this, but I can focus a bit more on this now than I could before so there should (hopefully) be a few more chapters before the end of the week. No promises though. Now on with the story!

By the way, I don't know if anyone caught it or not, but the Aiel have Wise Ones, not Wise Women. I got confuzzled with it and made a mix up...

Anything recognizable does not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. The only way these thing will ever belong to me is if I rule the world...which I don't...yet...:evil grin:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns and Ages come and pass..._

_What will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam glanced back at Tar Valon from the top of the hill she was on. A smile formed on her lips, mostly due to the fact that she might have a way to Earth. Even if it didn't pan out, hopefully the Aiel Wise Ones would be able to tell her what was going on with her dreams.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she prodded the light black stallion forward and began heading east towards the Spine of the World. After she had made Aes Sedai Moiraine had taken her out and bought her clothes and the horse as way of apologizing for spying on Sam. The blonde had insisted it was not that big of a deal, but Moiraine had persisted and won out in the end. So Sam had several dresses in varying shades of green but most of the clothes were dark green and black pants and shirts at Sam's insistence. Sam even had a pair of black leather boots in case her combat boots finally wore out and fell apart.

She continued riding until noon when she led the horse off the trail into the shade of some trees. She swung down off of her horse and tethered it to a nearby tree. She gathered some rocks and made a circle in the small clearing. Once that was done she gathered some decent size pieces of wood and set them up tipi style. She shoved some twigs and grass under the wood before weaving a quick flow of Fire. Within no time a nice small blaze was going.

The sisters at the Tower had been surprised with how strong Sam was in Fire and Spirit. She was not exactlyweak in the other three powers, but those two were her strongest. Usually men were stronger in Fire and Earth and women were stronger in Air and Water. Both tended to be even in Spirit. Sam had merely shrugged it off, not really caring about it all that much.

Sam sat on a big log and pulled out some bread and jerky and warmed the two items of food over the flames. Once they were hot enough she began eating, wanting to be back on the road as soon as possible. As she was finishing her meal she gave some water to her horse, absently petting it with her left hand. Resting on her left hand was the ribbon device. Her zat was strapped to her right hip and a long dagger was fastened to her left leg. A quarterstaff was tied loosely to the pommel of her saddle and a bow with a large quiver of arrows hung on either side.

During her novice training, Lan had insisted to the Amyrlin that Sam needed to be trained in weapons. When she had said no, he had replied that it would be a good way to keep an additional eye on her with all the Warders training and practicing. After a half hour of arguing, the Amyrlin had finally relented, seeing it was the only way to get Lan out of her study without injuring him with the Power.

Sam took a swig of water before she put the fire out and put the packets of food back in her saddlebags. She untethered her horse and swung back up onto the saddle and continued her journey eastwards.

She passed very few people on the road as the day progressed. As the uneventful day began drawing to a close, Sam began looking for a place to make camp. After nearly an hour of searching she found an old abandoned campsite. Making sure no one was in the area she dismounted and began setting up camp. She ate more leisurely than she did at lunch and began wondering what she would do if she couldn't find the Aiel.

"Figures I thought of this now," she grumbled quietly. Her horse whinnied softly and Sam looked over at him. "Oh shut up Fiyero," she snapped. She put her bedding down and set up a few wards to alert her if anything approached during her slumber. She also made a Fire weave and tied it off in the fire pit so the flames wouldn't die out until morning. With a yawn she rested her head on a few rolled up jackets and fell asleep...

_Sam struggled wildly against her captors, trying desperately to break free. Blood dribbled down the side of her face and her clothes were torn in several places but she didn't care. She glared angrily at the woman leering at her, a triumphant grin on her face in spite of Sam's glare._

_"How the mighty have fallen," the woman laughed. "Siuan deposed, the Blue Ajah outcast, and me as Amyrlin. All is as it should be."_

_"You hurt any of them Elaida and I swear I'll…" Sam began._

_"You'll what? You'll soon be stilled after you've seen you precious friend's death. You know the Tower law: no man can be allowed to channel. And he's already been gentled."_

_"_Saidin_ isn't tainted! If you weren't such a moronic bitch you'd know that!" Sam shouted, pulling the two Warders as she struggled towards Elaida. She was suddenly hit hard across the face with a flow of Air from Elaida._

_"Never insult me or raise your voice to the Amyrlin," she said coolly._

_"You're not the Amyrlin. You're one of the most pathetic Aes Sedai in the history of the Tower," Sam returned._

_"At least I have the nerve to do what is necessary," she said. She nodded to several of the guards and stepped aside._

_Sam's eyes widened in horror as the sword was lifted and brought down. She helplessly watched the soft brown eyes lose the spark they had. "Jack…" she whispered, a tear sliding down her face. "JACK!" she shrieked. She broke through the shield that kept her from _saidar_ and hurled the two Warders and their Aes Sedai backwards._

_Sam rose to her feet, her eyes colder than ice. Elaida quickly found herself shielded and shrank back in terror. "I did what had to be done. That's all!" she whimpered, her back hitting the far wall._

_"So am I," Sam said coldly. Her eyes narrowed and Elaida screamed in pain as blood splashed on the walls…_

Sam bolted upright from her bedding, cold sweat glistening on her skin. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and her short hair clung to her forehead. For several minutes Sam tried to control her breathing, unable to think as the dream played itself over and over in her head.

She held her head in her hands, finally getting her breathing under some sort of semblance of control. "It was just a dream," she told herself. "Just a dream," she kept repeating. She looked at the sky and saw it was beginning to lighten. Not wanting to go back to sleep she quickly broke camp and was soon on the road.

The last image of the dream broke its way into Sam's thought process as she emerged back onto the road. _Sam rose to her feet, her eyes colder than ice. Elaida quickly found herself shielded and shrank back in terror. "I did what had to be done. That's all!" she whimpered, her back hitting the far wall._

_"So am I," Sam said coldly. Her eyes narrowed and Elaida screamed in pain as blood splashed on the walls…_

Sam shuddered again, a trickle of fear spreading down her spine when an unpleasant thought occurred to her: _What if the dream isn't lying and I do turn to the Black Ajah?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hmm...Sam's got a dark side...could the dream be forshadowing? Who knows? Not even I know. Only the voices in my head know. :Whispers: And even if they aren't real, they still have good ideas.

Here's a bit of trivia for you all: Who can tell me where I got the name of Sam's horse? You get an invisible cookie if you get it right without cheating. Good luck and review!


	12. Nightmares II

Another chapter! And there are still many twists and turns the voices in my head have yet to tell me about. I hope you all enjoy the story and please keep reviewing! They give me inspiration to continue and make it easier to write.

I own nothing in this story, not even the plot. That belongs to the voices in my head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What will be, and what is, may still yet fall under Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam stared at the fire, her eyes distant as she thought about the dreams she had been having for the past week. They had slowly gotten more violent and gruesome, leaving Sam almost afraid to go to sleep. Normally they wouldn't have bothered her all that much, but with the power she now had, she was scared out of her mind that she would hurt someone she cared about.

Sam poked the fire one last time before she settled down to sleep. Silently praying to whatever higher power there was that she would have no nightmares, she drifted off to sleep…

_Sam struggled violently with her captors, trying desperately to break free. Blood dribbled down the side of her face and her clothes were torn in several places but she didn't care. She glared angrily at the woman leering at her, a triumphant grin on her face in spite of Sam's glare._

_"How the mighty have fallen," the woman laughed. "Siuan deposed, the Blue Ajah outcast, and me as Amyrlin. All is as it should be."_

_"You hurt any of them Elaida and I swear I'll…" Sam began._

_"You'll what? You've been shielded and will soon be stilled. There is nothing you can do but watch," Elaida smirked. She nodded to the guardsman and he plunged his sword into Jack._

_"NO!" Sam shrieked. She broke through the shield and flung the Aes Sedai shielding her and holding her with flows of Air violently against the wall. They slid down, small trails of blood forging their way down their faces._

_Sam advanced towards Elaida, her eyes colder than any Goa'uld's. The Red stumbled backwards, fear in her eyes as she watched Sam come closer. "I…I was only doing what I had to do! No man is allowed to channel! It is Tower law!"_

_Sam stopped and looked down at Elaida. "I am the law now," she said. "And you, you are nothing but a smear on the bottom of my boot." She held out her left hand and smiled cruelly. She activated the hand device and smiled maliciously as the Red screamed in pain._

_"All will know my pain," Sam whispered, a malevolent look in her eyes._

Sam awoke with a start, sweat clinging to her chilled skin. She rubbed her eyes with her hand, desperately trying to block the dream out of her mind. It had been the first dream where she had used the hand device to kill Elaida.

"It can't be evil though," Sam murmured. "It's just a piece of technology. It has no will of its own." Shaking herself, she rolled over and dozed off into a fitful slumber…

_Sam stared dully at her captors. Elaida grinned triumphantly over Sam, Jack and the others behind her. "How the mighty have fallen," the woman laughed. "Siuan deposed, the Blue Ajah outcast, and me as Amyrlin." She pulled out a silver collar and placed it around Sam's neck. Elaida then attached a similar silver bracelet to her wrist and her grin widened. "And the great Samantha Carter as my pet. All is as it should be," she smirked._

_Sam didn't reply or glare defiantly at Elaida. Her eyes had fallen upon the still forms of Moiraine and Lan. "No snappy come back?" Elaida chuckled. "Perhaps you are not as powerful as you once thought." Elaida towered over Sam. "Now get to your feet!" she snapped. Sam slowly rose to her feet, forced to obey because of the collar._

_"Good my pet," Elaida purred. "Now…kill your friends."_

_Sam looked at Elaida. "N…no…I won't…"_

_Elaida grinned when Sam cried out in pain and sank down to her knees. "You will or you will suffer greatly. I won't give you the pleasure of death. Now kill your friends!" she snapped._

_"The Oaths prevent me," Sam whimpered._

_"You'll find that is no longer true. I ordered that the Oaths be removed from you and all chained Aes Sedai. Now kill them!"_

_With tears pouring down her face, Sam watched in horror as she was forced to rip apart her friends…_

Sam woke up, shaken by the new dream. Fiyero nudged her with his nose and she absently petted him. "I don't know what to do Fiyero," Sam whispered. "These dreams they…they scare me…" she whispered. "And they feel real…"

Her head snapped up when she felt something come through one of the barriers she had erected. She grabbed her staff and made a small show of polishing it, _saidar_ flowing through her and every muscle ready to spring into action.

After waiting a few minutes a figure stumbled into view and fell to the ground. Sam rose to her feet and cautiously made her way to the stranger. She immediately noticed a sword embedded in the person's side. Making sure the person was in fact unconscious Sam carefully pulled them closer to the fire and set her staff down.

Grabbing some bandages from her saddlebag, Sam sat down and carefully pulled the broken sword out. Once that was done she pressed the bandages to the person's side and wrapped the wound. Finishing that task, Sam checked for more injuries. Finding none, Sam cupped the stranger's face and Healed the wound so it wasn't as severe.

Satisfied that the stranger was no longer in any immediate danger, Sam settled back against her horse and kept a wary eye on her guest. Sam could tell from the brown clothes and the headgear the person wore that they were Aiel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry if these chapters seem so short, but I like leaving you people hang on cliffs. Muahahahahahahaha! Now review and you'll get this ultra-rare invisibility cloak!...if only I could remember where I put that thing...


	13. Aes Sedai Meets Aiel

Another chapter! How exciting! And Wolflets was mostly right. Fiyero is from the wonderful, greatest musical in the world: _Wicked _(but the name isn't from the 'Wizard and I'). Now if I could just find those invisible cookies...

Anyways, still working on the story as fast as I can while not detracting from the quality (I hope). The voices still aren't all that clear on where they want the story to go...they've been arguing about it...but on with the chapter!

Anything recognizable belongs to their respective owners. I am not getting paid for this, so you no sue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What will be, and what is, may yet still fall under Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam watched silently as the Aiel came to several hours later. The Aiel sat up and looked quickly around, nearly falling back down from the sudden movement. "Easy," Sam said. "You were hurt pretty badly."

"Then why am I not dead?" a feminine voice demanded.

"I bandaged your wound and Healed you," Sam replied.

"You are Aes Sedai?"

"I am what I am," Sam said. "Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" the Aiel snapped back.

"I saved your life," Sam reminded her.

The woman glared at Sam. "I am Sulin," she finally said.

"Samantha Carter." The two sat in silence for several long moments. "So…what is an Aiel doing on this side of the Spine of the World?" Sam finally asked.

"The Wise Ones said someone of importance to the Aiel was coming and I was to meet them. Unfortunately I ran into Shadowspawn as I waited," Sulin said.

"And you're still alive?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I danced with them till I had no more weapons to fight with," Sulin answered.

"I'm impressed," Sam said. "The first time I ran into Trollocs I ran like a…well like a girl."

"You ran? An Aes Sedai?"

"I wasn't an Aes Sedai then," Sam said. "I had never seen a Trolloc or any Shadowspawn before and my weapons had little effect on them. But I'm ready for a rematch if they want one," she added, a small smile on her face.

Sulin quirked the corner of her mouth in a barely visible smile. "If I did not know any better, I'd say you had an Aiel fighting spirit."

"Thanks," Sam said. "I actually was a warrior before I became Aes Sedai."

"Then why did you become Aes Sedai?" Sulin demanded.

Sam shrugged. "It seemed like the best way to find a way back to my land."

"Even though you now serve the White Tower?"

Sam looked at Sulin. "How do you know so much about the Tower and Aes Sedai?" she asked suspiciously.

"The Wise Ones told me much about these lands."

"Did they tell you the name of the person you were sent to find?" Sam asked. "If you want to tell me."

"Why are you so interested in me and my mission?" Sulin queried.

"I…I'm actually on my way to see the Wise Ones," Sam slowly said. "I've been having some…disturbing dreams lately and no one can tell me a thing about them."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Sulin prodded.

"I think they might know of a way for me to go home," Sam said. "And I'll do what I have to in order to find a way home."

"Even if you have to kill all the Aiel?" Sulin asked softly.

Sam was startled by the question but didn't show it. "No. I'd do whatever I could to avoid it. I'll only take the lives of the Dark One's minions or the Goa'uld."

Sulin frowned. "Goa'uld?" she repeated. "I've not heard of them in…" she trailed off as if realizing what she was saying was aloud.

Sam stared at her in disbelief. "You know what a Goa'uld is. How?" she demanded urgently. "Please, I need to know," she added.

"The Wise Ones will tell you," Sulin said. Her next sentence shocked Sam. "It was you I was sent to get."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!...Okay maybe the ending of the chapter was a bit obvious, but gimme a break. College is bad for your brain...or what's left of mine...now if you'll excuse me, I have mindless video games to play. But if you review, I'll be forced to work on my story.


	14. Desert Talks

Oooohhhh...Another chapter! Yay! Sorry if the chapters seem short and it seems like the story is slowing down a bit. Don't blame me though, blame the voices. They've been arguing on how the story is suppose to go and have left me all alone to write in the filler stuff. But if they don't decide soon, I'm going to fire them and find new voices...does anyone know where I can get a good deal on voices-in-the-head-that-help-write-stories? I think they're also called muses or something like that...

Anything recognizable belongs to their respective owners. I am not receiving any money for doing this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What will be, and what is, may still yet fall under Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam pulled on her sunglasses, grateful that they had been in her vest pocket those many months ago. The Aiel Waste was barren and dry. Sam smiled and let the sun warm her face. Though she would never admit it to Jack or anyone else from the SGC, desert planets had always been her favorite, whether advanced technology was there or not. A desert to Sam always seemed warm and inviting.

"Too hot for you?" Sulin asked as they walked further into the barren land.

"No. I've actually been somewhere hotter," she replied, thinking back to the time Jack had the Ancient knowledge downloaded into his brain. She had led a team through the Gate in search of someone who could help Jack but had ended up being stuck on a very hot and very barren planet.

"We should meet up with the Wise Ones by nightfall," Sulin said.

"I don't suppose they told you why they wanted me," Sam said.

The Aiel woman shook her head. "They merely told me that you were important to the Aiel. Nothing more. I do not poke around in the affairs of Wise Ones. If it is important for me to know, they will tell me."

Sam nodded, understanding why. If she were a leader she wouldn't want her subordinates to know too much in case they were captured and tortured for information, let alone meddling in her affairs.

"So you're _Far Dareis Mai_?" Sam asked a few minutes later.

Sulin nodded, adjusting her _shoufa_ that covered her head. "Since I was old enough," she confirmed. "It's not an easy life, but I wouldn't wish for another."

"Least people know not to mess with you," Sam said.

Sulin smiled a little, the scar on her cheek stretching. "If they did I would dance with them," she smirked.

"I have a feeling you'd be leading."

Sulin chuckled. "You are a strange one Samantha Carter."

"Call me Sam."

"Very well. Sam." Sulin glanced over at Sam and studied her. "You have the walk and look of a warrior Sam."

"Because I am a warrior. At least in my homeland I am."

"I'm sure you are quite formidable," Sulin said. "Perhaps once you are done speaking with the Wise Ones we could dance the spears."

"That'd be fun," Sam said. "But you'd have to teach me first."

The pair continued to walk as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. As noon approached they halted under some twisted and deformed trees. Sam gave Fiyero some water and took a few sips herself. She glanced over at Sulin and noticed that she had not taken a drink of water.

"You are welcome to take a drink Sulin," Sam said, holding out the water-skin.

Sulin slowly took it. "I have _toh_ to you," she said, taking a few sips.

Sam frowned. "_Toh_? You mean obligation? Sulin, you have no obligation to me. I offered my water freely."

"I have _toh_ to you," she insisted, folding her arms.

Sam sighed. "Fine. You have _toh_."

Sulin nodded. "How do you know what _toh_ is?" she asked.

"I read what books I could on the Aiel before I set out for the Three-Fold Land. I didn't want to accidentally insult anyone when I came here," Sam answered.

Sulin grinned. "A wise idea."

Sam shrugged. "I had a friend who would do the same thing. He'd go out to find ancient cultures and their artifacts and sometimes to do so he had to learn their culture."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"He was like a brother," Sam said. She suddenly laughed softly to herself and shook her head in disbelief.

"Is something wrong?" Sulin asked.

"I don't know why, but for some strange, bizarre reason I…I feel like I can trust you," Sam said, looking at Sulin in the eyes. "I just…don't know…why…" she trailed off. _Her eyes look like mine and…and my mother's… _Sam thought to herself. _But that can't be possible…_

"Are you all right?" Sulin asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking," Sam said. "So…you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I had a first-sister many years ago, but she was taken by the Sightblinder's minions," Sulin said.

"I'm sorry," Sam said softly. "Were you two close?"

Sulin nodded. "We were. She was older than I and trained me."

Sam frowned. "From the few things on the Aiel I could find, I thought that Maidens of the Spear didn't know who their siblings or parents were."

"Our mother was not a Maiden. She gave up the spear to marry our father," Sulin answered. "I could never do that. Neither would my sister."

"I didn't mean to pry into your personal life," Sam said.

"It is all right Sam. I trust you and you trust me. What's more, you saved my life. That is more _toh_ I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," Sam said. She gave Fiyero some more water and adjusted the saddlebags. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. She was still not getting a restful night's sleep.

"Those are interesting," Sulin said, pointing at the sunglasses.

Sam smiled. "Try them on," she said. Sulin took them and awkwardly placed them over her eyes. She quickly took them off, puzzlement on her face. Sam suppressed a laugh as the Aiel put them back on.

"These darken your surroundings…" she slowly said.

"They're called sunglasses," Sam said. "If the sun is too bright out, you put them on so you don't damage your eyes. These types come in handy with dust storms and snowstorms since they completely cover your eyes," she added.

Sulin took them off and handed them back to Sam. "What if it is dark out?"

"Then it's not too bright of an idea to wear these," Sam answered, putting them back on. She pulled two long pieces of cloth and placed one on her head. She tied the other one around her head to keep the first piece of cloth in place.

Once her head was protected she reached into a small bag and pulled out a large handful of ash. She began spreading the ashes over Fiyero while Sulin looked on in interest. Sam glanced over as she reached for more ash.

"It helps to keep them cool," she explained. "So they don't overheat."

"And this works?" Sulin asked in disbelief.

"It helps," Sam replied. "I just don't want to take any chances. Fiyero is one of the first true friends I've had."

Sulin nodded, her eyes watching Sam. _She looks so much like my first-sister,_ Sulin thought. _But she cannot be Jessai…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hmmm...a plot twist...also probably a bit obvious, but who cares? I have also decided to go looking for new muses...or maybe just one new one...having a group of them in your head is not a good idea...

So, you will now review. I need to have enough reviews so I can go out and get a new muse...unless a new one pops magically into my head...but even if it does, I still want reviews please! Just press the little button.


	15. Of Wise Ones and Aiel

Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe how many I've gotten. They make me and my talking Stitch happy.

Here's today's chapter. It is a bit longer than the others, but it's full of action, passion, drama, excitement, countless plot twists...that all got lost on the cutting room floor...but it's still a chapter with a few plot twists. I would also like to say, it is damn hard to write the Wise Ones. They're worse than Aes Sedai, but definately cool...and I'm rambling. I'll let you read now...

I own nothing in this story, so you can't sue me. Yay for disclaimers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What will be, and what is, may still yet fall under Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam's eyes widened when she and Sulin approached a large city in theWaste. "Is…is that Rhuidean?" Sam asked.

Sulin nodded. "The _Car'a'carn_, I believe the wetlanders called him the Dragon Reborn, revealed it to the Aiel many centuries ago. Since then it has become a meeting place of the clans and septs. Only the _Far Dareis Mai_ may live here since they carried Rand al'Thor's honor."

"And I take it al'Thor made the water flow in that fountain?" Sam asked, gesturing to the middle of the square as they descended the hill.

"You have good eyes," Sulin said. "And yes. He gave Rhuidean water. He gave much to the Aiel."

Sulin guided Sam through the city. The Aiel they passed watched Sam go by, the Maidens not saying a word but communicating by hand signals. The rest of the Aiel were muttering to themselves, pointing at Sam.

"Why are they talking about me?" Sam asked.

"I cannot say," Sulin replied. "Ask the Wise Ones."

Sam nodded, a bit annoyed with not getting her questions answered. Sulin continued to lead Sam through the city until they came to a building just off of the main square. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, Sam following. Carpets and pillows lined the floor while beautifully made tapestries hung from the walls. Several older women were sitting on the floor, staring expectantly at Sam and Sulin.

"You have returned with the one you were sent to get?" a white haired woman asked, studying Sam.

"I have Wise One. She also saved my life," Sulin replied.

The white haired Wise One nodded. "Wait outside," she ordered and Sulin obediently left the room. They turned their attention to Sam. "What is your name?"

"Sam Carter," she replied.

"Your full name," another Wise One said.

"Samantha Carter."

"Tell us Samantha Carter, what land do you hail from?" a third asked.

"Why should I tell you anything without knowing your names?" Sam countered, arching a brow at them.

"I am Sorilea," the white haired Wise One said. "This is Amys, Colinda, and Aviendha," she introduced. "A few of the Wise Ones of the Aiel."

Sam nodded in greeting. "I come from a very far away land," she said. "A distance so great that no person could travel it in their lifetime without help."

"Help from what?" Amys asked.

"A doorway…of sorts," Sam said. "I actually came here to ask for your help."

"Why would an Aes Sedai need our help?" Sorilea demanded. She motioned for Sam to sit down on the cushions and Sam did so.

"No one at the Tower knows enough about dreams to help me," Sam said.

Sorilea and Amys narrowed their eyes at Sam. "What sort of dreams have you had?" Sorilea asked.

"They're a bit personal but they have to do with someone I knew from my homeland. Whenever I dreamt about him it felt…real," Sam said. "It was like I could actually touch him, smell him…" she trailed off, her face reddening ever so slightly.

"You entered the World of Dreams," Amys said.

"You mean _Tel'aran'rhiod_? How is that possible?" Sam questioned.

"You are a dreamwalker," Aviendha said simply.

"It is good you came to us," Colinda added.

"We will train you in the ways of dreamwalking," Sorilea said, staring at Sam and daring her to object.

Sam wisely nodded her head. "I can accept that," she said. "There's also another reason I came here."

"Then tell us," Amys ordered.

"I think there is a doorway that brought me to this world in the Three-Fold Land."

"What does it look like?" Aviendha inquired.

"It's fairly large and is circular in shape. There are also a set of markings on the inner-ring of the doorway as well," Sam said.

"How do you know of the Forbidden Door?" Sorilea demanded. Sam saw the white glow of _saidar_ flare up around each of the women except for Amys.

Sam held up her hands, trying to calm them down. "It's a device called a Stargate. It…it creates a tunnel or pathway between planets. It's how I came to be on this world. It's neither good nor evil, like a spear. It depends solely on the person who uses it," Sam explained.

"How do we know you speak the truth? Years ago the Forbidden Door opened and stole several of our people," Aviendha said. "We have not seen them since."

"I know. One of the Aes Sedai told me about it," Sam said. "But I swear to you that it's not evil. There's not much else I can do to prove it to you."

"We will decide on the truth of your beliefs while Sulin shows you to your dwelling," Sorilea said.

Sam bowed her head slightly. "Thank you Wise One," she said and rose to her feet. As she turned to leave, something fell from her belt pouch. Sam continued walking, not noticing what had happened.

Sorilea frowned and picked up the item. "It looks like paper," Colinda murmured.

The white haired Wise One nodded. She turned it over and her brows rose slightly in surprise. "It appears to be some sort of painting," she said. She showed it to the others. The faces of Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and Cassie were staring up at the Wise Ones.

"Her family perhaps?" Aviendha suggested.

"Perhaps," Sorilea agreed. She tucked the picture into her belt and looked at the three. "Do you believe her story?"

"If she truly is Aes Sedai, then she was speaking the truth," Colinda said.

"She spoke with conviction," Aviendha agreed. "I for one believe her. She has little fear." Amys nodded.

"I agree," Sorilea said. She rose to her feet, the bracelets on her wrists clinking together. "I will inform her of our decision and return her painting to her." She walked out of the room and looked at a passing Maiden. "Where is Sulin?"

"There Wise One," she said, pointing to a building across the square.

Sorilea nodded and glided through the square. She entered the building and climbed the few steps to the second floor. She pushed aside a curtain and walked into the room. Sulin turned and lowered her head in greeting, as did Sam, though it was not as low as the Maiden's.

"I wish to speak with Samantha Carter alone," Sorilea said.

"I will be outside," she told Sam before leaving the room.

"That was a fast decision," Sam said, looking calmly at Sorilea.

"We have little reason not to trust you," Sorilea said. "You saved the life of a stranger who was Aiel. That speaks much of your character."

"Thanks," Sam said.

"I would have waited to tell you of our decision, but this fell from your pouch," the Wise One said, pulling out the picture and handing it to Sam.

Sam's eyes widened in gratitude. "Thank you," she said, staring at the picture.

"Is that your family?" Sorilea asked.

Sam shook her head. "Not my blood relatives, but they were like family. They were my closest friends on Earth."

"Earth?" Sorilea slowly said.

Sam nodded. "It's the name of my home planet."

"Why did you not go back when you found yourself here?" Sorilea queried.

"I uh…accidentally destroyed the Stargate I came through," Sam said. "I was being attacked by Trollocs and by some strange circumstance threw balefire at them."

"It hit the Forbidden Door instead," Sorilea said.

Sam nodded. "Since then I've been trying to find a way back home."

"Why not simply accept this world as your own?" Sorilea asked.

"Because of them," Sam said, holding up the picture. "They're the closest thing I have to a family. The people in here are Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, my friend Janet and her daughter Cassie. We've saved each other's lives so many times we've lost count. I owe it to them to go back. As for my real family,I don't see to much of my father and my brother lives miles away from me…well where I use to live on Earth."

"What about your mother?" Sorilea asked.

"She died…" Sam said quietly.

"Do you have a portrait of her as well?" Sorilea asked.

Sam looked at her. "Why so interested me? Why did you send Sulin out to lead me here?" she demanded.

"We will explain in time," Sorilea said. "But I would like to get to know you better. If that is all right with you."

Sam shrugged and returned the first picture to her belt pouch. She pulled out a slightly smaller and more banged up picture and handed it to Sorilea. "That's my mother," she said.

Sorilea looked down at the picture and her eyes widened in shock. She looked up at Sam, disbelief on her face. "This…this cannot be…"

"What cannot be?" Sam asked, somehow already aware of what Sorilea was going to say in response.

"This is a _Far Dareis Mai_ who vanished through the Forbidden Door almost forty years ago," she said softly, looking at Sam. "You are the daughter of Jessai of the Shiande clan…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So? Whaddya think? Review to let me know. This is all I have written on this story thus far and I will try to update more, but I have two...no, three tests next week that I need to study for...well, only two of them. I don't think I need to study much for my _Harry Potter and Prisoner of Azkaban_ test...but I will try to have a chapter up on the weekend. I have a temporary muse right now and Elphie (the muse) very helpful even if she is more of a _Wicked_ muse...just review or I shall continue to ramble.


	16. Jessai Part I

Woot! Another llllooooonnnnnggggg chapter! Hurray! This is only part of it. I'll try to get the other part posted tomorrow, but no promises.

Just a warning to everyone: I went out last night with a bunch of my friends and went to the 1030pm showing of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _which was extremely cool and is the best movie of them all and is in no way a little kid's movie. So go see it! But I didn't get back to my dorm until 215ish and I couldn't fall asleep until about 230-3am-ish. So yeah...but it was worth it. I was also listening to Spamalot so the combination of the two inspired me to write this...go figure...and don't blame me for it. My muse demanded it.

I own nothing in this story. If I did I'd be more than rich; I'd be flippin' rich...but I don't own them...so I'm flippin' poor...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What will be, and what is, may still yet fall to Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam sat on the roof of the building she was staying in, her mind still in shock at what she had just learned earlier that day. She stared down at the picture in her hands, trying to figure out how her mother could have come from another planet.

She sighed and put the picture away. She looked up at the night sky, staring at the stars. She drew her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She closed her eyes, breathing in the cool night air.

"So this is where you ended up," a familiar voice said from next to her.

Sam's eyes shot open and she whipped her head up. Her eyes widened in shock and she slowly rose to her feet. "D…Daniel?" she said slowly.

The archaeologist smiled. "Thought you wouldn't recognize me at first," he said. "How've you been?"

"How…where…what…I'm fine…" Sam sputtered. "How did you get here?"

"One of the benefits of being Ascended," he said.

She frowned. "Ascended?"

"Like your friend Orlin," Daniel said.

"How did you…" she began.

"Ascended?" he finished, arching a brow. "A few months ago I was exposed to some pretty lethal levels of radiation. Oma came and here I am."

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"Sorry for what?" Daniel asked.

"Not being there," she said. "If I had been there…"

"Nothing would've changed," Daniel said. "I probably still would've ended up like this. But it's okay," he added. "I got to know that you're still alive."

Sam smiled. "I've missed you guys."

"Feeling's mutual I can assure you. Hailey filled in your position when the search got called off. You'd be proud of her," Daniel said.

Sam smiled. "She's a good kid. How's everyone else?"

"They're good. But that's not why I'm here," Daniel said.

"You're not?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I actually came to tell you something that might be hard for you to accept."

"My mother was an alien?" she asked.

"You know?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"Found out a few hours ago," she replied. "Can you at least tell me how? The only way I can think of how she got to Earth was she stole a ship and crashed there."

"You're partially right," Daniel said. "And I am allowed to tell you," he added. "Strictly speaking we're not suppose to interfere but Oma said as long as I don't change anything I can be here."

"But won't telling me about my mother change things?" she asked.

He shook his head. "This is a dream Sam…well…sort of."

"I'm not in _Tel'aran'rhiod_ am I?"

"Where?" he asked.

"The World of Dreams," she translated. "It's like a place between the physical world and dreams."

"No. I think this would be more classified as a vision," Daniel said.

Sam nodded. "So Yoda, how did my mother get to Earth?"

Daniel made a face when she called him Yoda but otherwise ignored it. "Well, she was taken through the Stargate years ago by Ra and his Jaffa…"

_Jessai dropped the book she was writing in and dashed towards the Stargate, veiling herself and pulling out a spear. She ducked a swipe from one of the Jaffa and plunged her spear through the metal armor. She kicked him away and spun to face another enemy. Another Jaffa raised his staff weapon and fired. Jessai winced as it ripped through her right shoulder, dropping her to the ground._

_Before she could get to her feet several Jaffa latched onto her and hauled her to her feet. Ra walked over and tore off her veil. He grinned and nodded. He walked over to the Stargate and pressed several glyphs. The Jaffa holding Jessai dragged her over to the now activated Stargate and went through._

_Before Jessai could gain her bearings, the Jaffa holding her and two other captured Maidens were led to a circle in the ground. A white light engulfed them and a set of rings shot up from the ground. The next thing Jessai knew she was now in a corridor, torches lining the walls. The three Maidens were shoved forward and they walked down the corridor._

_Jessai glanced at the two other Maidens. Using their hand talk, they tried to formulate an attack plan but were soon shoved into a cell and locked inside. Jessai held the bars and listened carefully for any noise. Hearing none, she turned back to her companions, slightly dizzy from the staff wound._

_"Sit down," the youngest Maiden ordered Jessai. She did so and the Maiden looked closely at the wound._

_"Where are we?" the other Maiden asked._

_"We're amongst the Dark One's forces," Jessai replied. She winced slightly as the Maiden poked the wound. She straightened and tore off a strip of cloth. She expertly wrapped it around the wound on Jessai's shoulder as best she could._

_"Better Jessai?"_

_Jessai nodded. "Thank you Saku," she said._

_Saku glanced around the cell. "So how do we get out of here?"_

_"Leave that to me," a new voice said. The three women turned to the cell door. A beautiful woman stood there. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a quiet air of power around her. She wore dark blue robes, a silver bracelet on her left hand._

_"Who are you?" the other Maiden demanded._

_"A friend," the woman said. "Be ready to run when you hear the commotion," she instructed, glancing up and down the hallway._

_"How can we trust you if you do not give us your name?" Jessai asked._

_"You must have faith," she replied. She slipped something into the cell and looked at them. "If someone comes and asks you where the sun sets, tell them it sets on freedom. That person is a friend of mine and is trustworthy. We are trying to get you back to your world. I must go."_

_"You cannot simply save us and leave us without us repaying our _toh_," Saku said._

_The woman turned back to her. "You have no _toh _to me or the Tok'ra. Yes, I know what _toh_ is," she said at their looks. "Sixty years ago I was taken from the Waste."_

_Jessai's eyes went wide. "Y…You are Rosha…"_

_Rosha nodded. "Be ready sisters." With that, she left._

_The other Maiden picked up the item that Rosha had slipped in and pulled off the cloth. "They are daggers," she said._

_Jessai and Saku took one. "Kei, when the time comes cover our backs. Saku, you'll be in the middle checking other passageways. I'll take point," Jessai said._

_"What do we do till then?" Saku asked, testing the blade's sharpness._

_"We wait," Kei answered. "Jessai, is your shoulder all right?"_

_"It's well enough to dance with," she returned._

_The three women waited for several hours, calmly waiting. After four hours, shots and shouts were heard from the corridors and Jessai and Kei stood on either side of the cell door. A moment later a woman ran to the cell door, looking at Saku._

_"Where does the sun set?" she asked._

_"On freedom," Saku replied. The door slid open._

_"Quickly. We have little time," she said. The three Maidens slipped out of the cell. "Come. There is a ship ready to take you back to your world," the woman said._

_"Lead on," Jessai said. "But lead us wrong and it will be the last thing you do."_

_The woman smiled. "Rosha said you might say that. Come!" She ran through the halls, the Aiel on her heels. Every corridor they passed had Jaffa lying on the floor._

_"What happened to them?" Jessai demanded._

_"They've been knocked out," the woman said. "The Tok'ra developed a type of gas that will target the specific protein of the Goa'uld and Jaffa."_

_"Forget I asked," Jessai muttered._

_"Tok'ra kree!" a voice snarled. The fugitives skidded to a halt as they were surrounded by five Jaffa._

_"Blood and ashes," Jessai muttered, pulling her veil up, the other two following her example._

_"You will die for your betrayal of your god Ra," the Jaffa snarled._

_"I die free," the woman said._

_Jessai flashed a few hand signals and the three Maidens leapt onto the Jaffa. Jessai plunged her dagger into the Jaffa's neck and wrenched it sideways, cutting his throat. She pulled the blade free and leapt at another. The other Jaffa fired off a shot from his staff and struck the woman in the back as she was grappling with the other Jaffa._

_After a few short minutes the fight was over. Jessai slowly and sorely regained her feet, her right shoulder throbbing. "Kei, Saku, you two okay?" she asked, looking at the dead Jaffa._

_"Kei's…dead…" Saku gasped._

_Jessai turned and knelt down next to her. "Are you all right?"_

_Saku weakly shook her head. "The…Shadowspawn had…his own…blade…"_

_Jessai bowed her head. "I am sorry…"_

_"Just…get out of here…" Saku said._

_Jessai closed Saku's eyes and took her dagger as well as Kei's. She then walked over to the Tok'ra. The woman looked weakly up at Jessai. "It is too late for my host," a sonorous voice said, surprising Jessai._

_"What?" she asked in confusion._

_"I have little time to explain. I am a symbiote inside of this body. If Jessica dies, so will I," the symbiote said._

_"How am I to save you though?" Jessai asked._

_"You are willing to be my new host?"_

_"For the time being," Jessai said. "I've no idea on where I am or what to do. To live and escape from here I need your help. Now what must I do?"_

_"Place…your mouth over mine," she ordered._

_Jessai did so, not wanting to waste anymore time. Before she could blink something slid into her mouth and pierced the back of her throat. She began gagging on some of the blood and spat it to the side. She felt her head look down at Jessica._

_"Goodbye my friend," she heard herself saying. She then felt herself rising to her feet and running quickly down the hall._

_"**What's going on?**" Jessai thought._

_"**Forgive me, but the easiest way for us to escape is for me to be in control of your body for the time being. Once we are safe on the ship I will give control back to you,**" a voice said in her head._

_**"Who are you?"** Jessai asked._

_**"My name is Raven,"** the voice said as she continued controlling Jessai's body. They walked into a small pyramid shaped ship and Raven hit several buttons before the ship shot out of the hanger and into space. The ship immediately began to shake as it was pounded with enemy fire._

_She hit several more buttons and the ship shot into hyperspace. **"We are safe,"** Raven said, relinquishing control._

_Jessai blinked and looked around the ship. "This is…"_

_**"Weird?"** Raven supplied._

_Jessai nodded. "Where are we going?"_

_**"To the Tok'ra base. They'll begin searching for a new host for me immediately, though it might take a while. You see, the Tok'ra might be physically similar to the Goa'uld, but the Tok'ra refuse to take unwilling hosts. If we do, we try to immediately leave them as soon as we can. We have been fighting the Goa'uld for centuries, but it has not been easy with our dwindling numbers."**_

_"But you have not given up. You still dance the spears with these…Goa'uld. You would make a good Aiel," Jessai said._

_Raven seemed to chuckle in Jessai's head. **"We will dance with the Goa'uld until they are all dead."**_

_Jessai nodded and rolled out her shoulders. She suddenly frowned and looked down at her right shoulder. "What happened to my wound?"_

_"**I healed it,"** Raven informed her.** "One of the benefits of having a symbiote."**_

_"Thank you," Jessai said. She got out of the seat and sat on the floor against a wall. She closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep._

_She was jolted from her slumber two hours later when alarms began blaring on the ship. "What's going on?" she demanded._

_**"Give me control!"** Raven ordered and Jessai did so. Raven ran to the controls and looked at them. "The guidance system was damaged before we jumped into hyperspace. We're too far off course," she said._

_**"What does that mean?"** Jessai demanded._

_"We're lost in space with no way back," Raven said. She looked at the screen and studied it carefully. "We're running out of power and there's only one planet close enough for us to land on."_

_**"What planet?"**_

"_Earth_."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So there's part one. After I post the second part of this, I might go to Jack and the others since we've not heard from them in a long time. But please to be reviewing. Reviews keep me awake you know...


	17. Jessai Part II

Here's part II. Sorry it's so short, but my mind wasn't functioning properly. Also, Sam would've heard about how her mom and dad met so take that into account. The next chapter is longer so just bear with this chapter. Enjoy.

I own nothing that is recognizable in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What will be, and what is, may still yet fall to Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**"I can't believe how far along Earth has come. The Tok'ra believed this place to be long destroyed since Ra left,"** Raven said as Jessai walked down the streets of a city called Washington D.C. The pair had been on Earth for two weeks after crash landing in a frozen land far to the north and west called Alaska. They had hitchhiked to Washington D.C. and had been there for several days._

_"We won't be able to get out of here, will we?" Jessai murmured softly. "Even with their technology."_

_**"I am afraid not. The technology Earth has for space travelis far too primitive. I also have no idea on where to begin looking for the chaapa'ai. We should do our best to fit in here."**_

_Jessai sighed in defeat and stared at the window to the shop. Red and green decorations littered the front window, a train weaving its way around the small town. "At least this place is beautiful," she murmured._

_"Talking to yourself?" a voice asked._

_Jessai looked up and saw a young man in a uniform staring at her, a smile on his face. He had dark hair and soft brown eyes. As Jessai stared at him, Raven laughed in her head, jerking Jessai to reality._

_"What's it to you who I was talking to?" she shot back, turning back to the window. She looked sideways at him, admiring his profile and making Raven chuckle even more. "**Oh shut up,**" Jessai ordered._

_"I just wanted to ask you if you'd like some company," he said._

_"Why would I want your company?" she asked._

_"I have nothing better to do today than be with a beautiful woman," he replied. "My name's Jacob Carter."_

_"**Don't use your real name!**" Raven warned. **"I doubt Jessai is a common name on this planet. We also have no idea if the System Lords still come here."**_

_"My name's Jessica," Jessai said. "Jessica Raven."_

_"Could I interest you in some lunch then Jessica?" he asked._

_"Sure," she said and walked with him to a nearby restaurant…_

_**WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS**_

Sam sat back on the rooftop, amazed at what she had just seen. "My…my mother…she was…Tok'ra…"

Daniel sat down next to her. "Guess it runs in the family," he said with a small smile. "Your mother was a good person who realized that maybe home is wherever she wanted it to be."

Sam looked at Daniel. "What are you saying?" she asked suspiciously.

"Maybe you should consider this planet your home," Daniel said. "Part of you is from here," he added. He rose to his feet and walked a few steps away.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"It's time for me to go back," he said. "Everything is up to you. You can either stay here and learn or go back to Earth if the Stargate thing pans out. It's your choice, no one else's. Remember that."

Sam nodded and watched Daniel turn into a bright ball of pure white light before vanishing completely from view. She sighed and looked up at the stars. She closed her eyes and slowly began drifting off to sleep. Still unsure of what to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know it was short, but hey, the last chapter was long and so is the next one. If you review, I will do my best to make longer chapters.


	18. Reunions

Here's today's chapter. Hope you like it. After tomorrow's chapter I probably won't be updating until next week since Thanksgiving Break starts on Wednesday (as does _Rent_!) and since I have a test today and two tests tomorrow. But we'll just have to see how things go.

Anything recognizable does not belong to me, so quit bugging me about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What will be, and what is, may still yet fall under Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack stared at his TV screen, absently flipping through the channels without paying attention to what was being shown. It had been two years since Sam had gone missing and almost a year since Daniel's death/Ascension.

He took a drink from his beer before watching a _Simpson's_ rerun. He set the beer down on the table and picked up a file folder. He opened it up and looked down at the list of planets that were possibilities that Sam had been sent to. Most of them had been marked off. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and went down the list of planets again.

"Hey Jack," a familiar voice said.

Jack looked up and saw Daniel standing in front of the TV, his hands in his pockets. Jack tilted his head and looked at his friend. "I'm not hallucinating, am I?"

"No it's…it's really me," Daniel said.

"Then to what do I owe the pleasure? Before when Ba'al had me all trussed up you said you couldn't interfere," Jack said.

"True," Daniel said. "But you might wanna check out the last planet on that list. Just a suggestion."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I think you might find something there," Daniel said. "I have to go."

Before Jack could protest, Daniel had vanished. Muttering a few curses Jack marked the planet for their next mission. "Better be right about finding something," he grumbled at the ceiling.

WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS

Sam warily watched Sulin, the spear held somewhat loosely in her hands. Since the discovery of Sam being the daughter of Jessai, the Wise Ones had insisted that Sam train as either a Wise One or as a Maiden. Sam had asked if she could do both. Sorilea and the others had to discuss it since Sam was technically an Aes Sedai. In the end, they had agreed that she could receive both types of training, but only if she trained with the Wise Ones first. Sam had agreed.

Sam saw Sulin tense and in a flash, the other woman had rushed in. Sam flipped over her aunt and landed lightly on her feet, spinning around and leg sweeping the older woman in one fluid motion. Without giving a chance for the older woman to recover, Sam landed on her and pressed her spear to Sulin's throat.

Sulin grinned. "Well done," she said. She suddenly threw Sam off of her and leapt to her feet. "But always be on your guard."

Sam rolled to her feet and faced Sulin. "I'll remember that," she said.

"That's enough for today," Sulin said. "Your mother would be proud of you."

Sam smiled faintly. "I have a good teacher. Meet you for dinner?" she asked.

Sulin nodded. "There is something that I wish to show you tomorrow too."

"All right," Sam said and left for her room.

She walked up the steps and into her room, tossing her sweat cloth to the side. She quickly changed into a clean _cadin'sor_ and ran a hand through her short hair. She left her room and head down to the main square to meet Sulin. She nodded to a few of the Aiel she had come to know over the months and greeted a few of the Maidens who had helped in her training. Sulin walked up a moment later and the two joined the other Maidens in their meal.

WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS

Jack walked into the Briefing Room, the file folder in his hand. He sat down in his spot and looked at the other members of SG-1. Teal'c was as stoic as ever while Jennifer Hailey sat calmly in her seat, waiting for Hammond. Jonas Quinn, the man who replaced Daniel after the archaeologist saved his people, sat engrossed in the mission report. It had taken a while, but Jonas had finally grown on Jack.

Hammond walked in and Jack and Hailey rose to their feet. "Be seated," Hammond said. He looked at Jack. "So what have you got Colonel? The M.A.L.P. showed no advanced technology or anything out of the ordinary on P5X-932."

"Well sir, I was thinking that maybe Sam could be on this planet," Jack began.

"Colonel, we've been over this time and again. Major Carter is missing in action. I can't send you solelyout to find her," Hammond said.

"Would you consider sending us if I told you I had a good lead that she might be on this planet?" Jack persuaded.

"What are you talking about O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Daniel…he uh…stopped in while I was on leave and hinted that something of interest to us might be there," Jack said.

"Daniel is dead Jack," Hammond said.

"He's Ascended," Jonas corrected. "And from what I've heard about these people, they can go anywhere they want as long as they don't interfere with the lives of the people there. Maybe he went to this planet and found Major Carter there," he said. "It would be worth a shot at least."

Hammond looked at SG-1 and noticed the determined look in their eyes. He knew that if he didn't send them, they'd go anyway. He sighed and looked at Jack. "You have forty-eight hours to find her Jack. That's all I can give you."

"Thank you sir," Jack said.

"Gear up," Hammond ordered.

SG-1 left immediately and were geared up in fifteen minutes. They walked into the Gate Room and watched the Stargate activate. After the wormhole had established they walked up the ramp and through the Gate.

Jack pulled on his sunglasses and looked around. "See anything?" he asked.

"Lots and lots of sand sir," Hailey replied.

"Leave the sarcasm to me Captain," Jack said with a grin.

Hailey smiled. "Yes sir."

"There are no tracks here O'Neill," Teal'c said, looking at the ground.

"Well, let's start poking around," Jack ordered and began leading them away from the Gate. After going a half a mile, the ground suddenly erupted around them. Jack dropped to his knees, gun pointed at the nearest person. Their ambushers had arrows pointed at the team, the strings taunt. Jack noted that they were all veiled and fairly tall.

"Don't move," one said in a feminine voice. "Or we will kill you."

"I was about to say the same thing," Jack said.

"You are out numbered Darkfriend," another veiled attacker said in a male voice.

"This is true," Jack acquiesced. "But we have superior firepower."

"We're not Darkfriends," Jonas said. "We're peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth. We don't mean you any harm."

"Liar," the female voice said. "The last group of people to come through the Forbidden Door killed or stole many of our warriors."

"We're not going to hurt any of you," Hailey said.

"Unless you hurt us first," Jack added.

"Sulin," a new speaker said. The first speaker looked over at another veiled figure and the two began conversing in hand signals.

"You're sure?" the one called Sulin asked. The other figure nodded. Sulin reached up and pulled off the veil. "My first-sister's daughter says you can be trusted. Betray our trust in you, and you will wish for a swift death that we will not give. Now come. We will take you to Rhuidean. It is a two day trek from here," she ordered.

"I guess we're off to see the Wizard," Jack muttered and they fell instep with Sulin and her warriors.

"What are your people called?" Jonas asked.

"We are the Aiel," the person replied.

"So you say this Ruddy-place is two days trek?" Jack asked. "How about speeding things up a bit?"

Sulin looked at Jack. "You believe you can keep up with us?" she asked with a skeptical grin.

"I bet we could," Jack said.

The Aiel began to laugh. "Very well Earth man. Try to keep up," Sulin said. The Aiel broke into a run, Jack and the others keeping up fairly well. "Not bad," Sulin said easily.

"Thanks…" Jack said. "But why do I get the feeling you're not even trying?"

"Because we aren't," a voice said. "If we wanted, we could out run a horse."

"Now…I know…you're…lying," Jonas wheezed.

"We are not," Sulin said. She glanced over and noticed a look on one of the Aiel's faces. "What's wrong?"

"We are not alone," a female voice said, one that Jack thought he recognized. They slowed to a stop. The Aiel who had spoken turned but her face was already veiled. She pulled out a staff and looked around. The rest of the Aiel had veiled themselves and had their spears out.

"It seems they can sense something we cannot," Teal'c said.

"Yeah, well get your weapons ready," Jack ordered.

As they took their safeties off and looked at the darkening landscape, a roar erupted from the north and Jack could hear the sounds of many feet hitting the ground. The Aiel surged forward without a sound and the sounds of fighting could soon be heard.

"What have we here?" a cold voice said from behind SG-1.

They turned and saw a man dressed all in black, his face hidden, sitting on a pure black horse. The remaining light from the setting sun seemed to be absorbed around the man. SG-1 shivered as traces of fear ran down their spines. Jack shook himself and lifted his gun.

"Foolish human," the man said. "You cannot kill me."

"I can try," Jack retorted and fired off several shots from his P-90. The man laughed and pulled a sword free, the blade as black as night. "Little help," Jack said.

Teal'c opened fire with his staff while Hailey and Jonas fired from their P-90s. "You're puny weapons cannot harm me," the man scoffed.

"Then why not try me Eyeless?" an Aiel said, stepping in front of SG-1. "I will dance with you."

"Dance?" Jack repeated.

"You cannot kill me mortal," the Eyeless said.

"Yes I can," the Aiel said and tossed aside her spears and quiver.

The Eyeless laughed. "Foolish Aiel. I will enjoy killing you."

A ball of flame appeared in the Aiel's left hand, the light illuminating the sky. "I think not," she said and hurled the fire at the man. He dove off his horse but not fast enough; his cloak caught fire and he was forced to toss it aside.

"You will die!" he snarled. The Aiel expertly twirled a staff and motioned for the man to attack. The two began fighting fiercely, leaving little room for a mistake.

"If bullets couldn't hurt it, how is a staff going to?" Jonas asked.

The Aiel suddenly screamed in pain as the black sword found its way through her guard and into her middle. She thrust out her hand and the Eyeless screamed as a line of fire severed its head. The fighting seemed to stop as the Eyeless' fighters ran.

Sulin was suddenly by the Aiel's side, holding her up. "We must get you to the Wise Ones," she said. "But we are too far from Rhuidean."

"Not…so much…" the Aiel gasped. A yellow line appeared in the middle of the air and opened into a doorway that showed the city.

"Quickly!" Sulin shouted and several Aiel ran through first. "Now you four," she ordered. Jack and the others did as they were told and went through, the rest of the Aiel behind them.

"What can we do to help?" Hailey asked.

"Haisen, fetch the Wise Ones now!" Sulin barked. An Aiel nodded and ran off through the streets. Several moments later a dozen older women came running up, their bracelets jangling together.

"What happened?" the white haired one demanded.

"She was stabbed with an Eyeless' sword," Sulin answered.

"Take her to her dwelling immediately," the Wise One ordered. They led the way to a stone building and up the steps. They walked into a room and set the injured Aiel on the floor. "Stand aside."

Several of the Wise Ones knelt down over the Aiel and bowed their heads. "That's not gonna do anything," Jack said. "We can help her. We have medical supplies," he said.

"Remain silent or leave!" a Wise One snapped, glaring at Jack. He fell silent and folded his arms in protest. After several long minutes the Wise Ones kneeling around the Aiel rose to their feet, looking considerably tired and drained. Sulin looked at them nervously.

"She will be fine," the white haired Wise One said. "Now who are you four?"

"We're…" Jonas began.

"My friends," the Aiel said weakly.

"You need to rest," Sulin said.

"Sulin is right," a Wise One said.

"I'll rest later." The Aiel pushed them aside and sat up, pulling the veil off. "Hey guys. Long time no see," Sam said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The team's reunited! But the story ain't over yet. I don't know when it'll be over. So you'll just have to review and wait. Muahahahahahahaha!


	19. Catching Up

Here's today's chapter. I won't be updating because of Thanksgiving Break and plus I need to take a vacation from this fic for a while. My brain has been fried and needs to rest for a few days. But expect updates as soon as I get back.

I no own the stuff in this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What will be, and what is, may still yet fall under Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack stared in shock, his eyes wide. "S…Sam?" he whispered softly.

"It's really me," she reassured. "A bit worse for wear though."

"It is good to see you again Major Carter," Teal'c said with a smile. Hailey nodded in agreement, a smile on her face.

"An honor to meet you Major Carter," Jonas said, holding out his hand. "I'm Jonas Quinn."

"The guy that replaced Daniel, right?" she asked, shaking his hand.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

She smiled. "I know lots of things." She winced and eased herself back down.

"You can speak more with Samantha later. She needs to rest now. Out," the Wise One commanded.

"We're not leaving her side," Jack said. He folded his arms and glared at the white haired Wise One.

"Very well," she said. "But if you harm her, you will be sorry." The Aiel left the room, leaving Sulin and SG-1 alone with Sam.

"She speaks very highly of you," Sulin said, sitting easily on the floor.

"What was that thing that stabbed her?" Hailey asked.

"Their actual name is Myrddraal, but we call them Eyeless. They are fierce warriors with cursed swords. If we had delayed in getting Sam here she would be dead," Sulin said. "A tiny nick from their blade can kill."

"Some sort of poison covers the sword?" Jonas asked.

Sulin shook her head. "Their swords are forged in Shayol Ghul and no mortal smith crafts them. Not much else is known about how the Eyeless' swords are made."

"How long will she be out of it?" Jack asked.

"Several days," Sulin replied. "Few survive the cut of the Eyeless' sword."

"Why's that?" Jonas asked.

"The wound will not heal and eventually kill the person. The only way to heal these wounds is with the One Power," she replied.

"One Power?" Teal'c repeated.

"You must ask the Wise Ones for more information on that. Or Sam." The five fell quiet and kept a silent vigil over Sam.

WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoSWoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS

Sam opened her eyes and painfully pushed herself up. She looked down and noticed her wound had been dressed in clean white bandages. She lifted her head and glanced around the room. Teal'c was meditating off to the side and Hailey and Jonas were sleeping near Teal'c.

She turned and saw Jack sleeping behind her, his hand on his P-90 as if he had been keeping watch over her. Unable to stop the smile on her face, she rose slowly to her feet and hobbled out of the room. On her way out she picked up her staff. She walked up a few flights of stairs and onto the roof.

She lifted her gaze to the sky and smiled as the sun caressed her face. "Thanks for showing them the way Daniel," she whispered. A breeze picked up causing Sam to smile wider. As the breeze stopped Sam began to slowly practice the various Aiel fighting styles she had learned. Avoiding some of the moves that caused too much strain on her abdomen, a small layer of sweat began to gleam on her skin.

Back downstairs, Jack opened his eyes and looked down at Sam. He frowned when he saw the pallet empty. He rose to his feet and walked out of the room. Hearing wood thud on stone above him he made his way up to the roof. He stepped out of the stairwell and came to a halt as he saw Sam moving gracefully on the rooftop.

She came to a stop with her back to him. "Aren't you going to say hello?" she asked, turning to him.

"How'd you know I was there?" he asked, walking over to her.

She smiled. "One of the things the Aiel are known for is never being surprised by their enemy."

"You're not Aiel though," Jack pointed out.

Sam lowered her gaze. "Yes, I am," she said softly. She looked back up at him, the infamous Aes Sedai mask in place. "My mother was an Aiel."

"How's that possible?" Jack demanded.

"Thirty to forty years ago Ra came and took some of the Aiel. To make a long story short, my mother escaped with two of her fellow Maidens and a Tok'ra. The two other Maidens and the Tok'ra host died, my mother became the new host for the Tok'ra, they stole a ship and wound up on Earth from the damage that the guidance system had sustained during their escape. They couldn't get back to either of their respective planets so they adapted to Earth life," Sam explained.

"I'm expected to believe that?" Jack asked.

Sam shrugged. "That's what Daniel told me."

"Daniel visited you?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded. "A few weeks before you guys came through the Gate."

"So you're half alien then, huh?" he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Sam smiled faintly. "I guess so." She looked at Jack. "How is my father?"

"He's good. A bit closed off since your disappearance. Selmak mostly does the talking nowadays. As for Janet and Cassie they're both good. Cass ran into some trouble with Nirrti a month after you vanished, but it got worked out in the end," Jack said.

"I've missed so much," Sam murmured, easing herself down to sit.

Jack plopped down next to her. "Not all of its been good though," he said. "The Goa'uld have been kicking our asses…well…one Goa'uld in particular."

"Who?"

"Anubis. He's always one step ahead of us, clearing out his bases before we can target them."

"Maybe you have a spy in your midst," Sam suggested.

"We figured as much, but we don't know who. And to make matters even worse, Kinsey's running for President."

"Ouch," Sam said. "I can't believe someone hasn't killed him yet."

"Oh the rogue NID people tried. Even tried to implicate me in the process as well," Jack said.

"How?"

Jack smiled. "Remember those duplicator things? The rogue agents got a hold of them and duplicated the duplicators. One of them masqueraded as me while he tried to assassinate Kinsey. But thanks to Hailey, Teal'c, Jonas, and Barret they managed to catch the ones responsible."

"At least we don't lead dull lives," Sam said. She absently stifled a yawn.

"You tired?" Jack asked.

"Not so much, just worn out. How long was I asleep?" she queried.

"Three days. Hailey took your horse and went to the Gate with that Sulin woman to let Hammond know we found you. The Doc might be coming to make sure everything's cool with your injury," Jack said.

Sam smiled but it held no humor. "That hurt worse than any torture or test I've endured," she said softly.

"So, what's this One Power thing? Sulin mentioned that the wound you got wouldn't have healed without it."

"The One Power is magic," Sam said. "There are two parts to it."

"Lightside and Darkside?" Jack asked with a grin.

Sam giggled a little. "Almost, but neither side is good or evil. The One Power is most often represented with a yin-yang. The white half is called _saidar_; it's the half the women use. The male half is called _saidin_. There are few, if any male channelers though," she said.

"Why's that?"

"Many believe the male half to still be tainted from the Dark One. Men, and everyone else, are afraid that if they use _saidin_ they will go insane and kill the ones they care about. So to be safe, no male channels."

"What about women?"

"There's a decent amount of them. Most known women channelers go to the White Tower and train to become Aes Sedai. Others, called wilders by the Aes Sedai, are looked down upon and are usually brought back to the Tower to be trained. There's at least one set of women channelers who don't go to the Tower to be trained."

"The Wise Ones, right?" Jack figured.

Sam nodded. "They teach themselves."

Jack chuckled. "This is something I never thought I'd hear."

"What?" Sam asked defensively.

"You talking about magic. What happened to science and practicality?" Jack asked her.

"I still believe in them, but magic is real too," she said.

"Oh really?" he asked.

Sam smiled suddenly and before Jack could blink he was upside in the air. "Really," Sam giggled.

"No giggling Carter and put me down! Gently!" he ordered.

Sam, still laughing, set him back down on the rooftop. "Believe me now?"

Jack made a face at her and rose to his feet, brushing himself off. "And here I thought you were injured," he grumbled.

Sam began to rise to her feet, but her wound spasmed and she doubled over, almost falling back down. Jack was suddenly there, pulling her to her feet. She looked up into his soft brown eyes and the dreams that she had of him came flooding back.

Jack stared into the blue depths of Sam's eyes, the carefully constructed barriers he had placed around his emotions for her crashing down. Without thinking he was suddenly kissing her passionately on the lips.

After a moment, he realized what he was doing and tried to pull away, only to become aware of Sam's arms wrapped tightly around him, as if she were afraid to let go. He lifted a hand and gently pushed her head away.

"Carter I…" he began.

"Say sorry and I'll dangle you upside down again," she threatened.

"We're officers in the same command Carter. We can't do this," Jack whispered.

"I'm not Air Force anymore Jack," she whispered softly. "I never reapplied to retain my position. Besides, I have a life here too now. I can't just abandon that. Even if I were still military, I'd have to be the liaison between Earth and this planet."

"I'm not leaving you here Samantha," he said.

"Then stay with me," she suggested. "For as long as you can." Jack looked into her eyes and could do nothing but hug her. Sam rested her head against his chest, a smile of contentment forming on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you enjoyed it. Now please be kind and review. And Happy Thanksgiving/Holidays to everyone.


	20. Warnings and Discussions

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my mind (what's left of it) demanded a break. But I come back bringing a chapter!...so don't kill me or anything like that.

Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving and all that, and if you haven't seen it yet, GO SEE RENT! It is an awesome movie, the people I saw it with said it was better than the stage version. I'll stop there now. If I keep going I'll go into a rant about how good it is...

As usual, I own nothing in this story so you can't sue me. Yay for disclaimers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam looked up as Jonas and Janet approached, a medical bag in the doctor's hand. When her eyes fell upon Sam, Janet stopped briefly, a look of disbelief on her face. Regaining her composure she hurried over to the blonde.

"Is…is that…" Janet began stuttering.

"It's me Janet," Sam confirmed. She rose to her feet, the wound not as bad as it had been a day ago.

The two friends embraced. "You gave us all a scare Sam."

Sam smiled. "Well, you did say I needed a vacation."

Janet made a face. "Yeah well, next time let us know where you're vacationing. Now let me see this wound," she ordered.

"My place is this way," Sam said and led the three to her room. As they walked in Jack looked up from a book he was looking at.

"Hey campers," he greeted.

Sam sat down on her pallet and lifted her shirt for Janet. The doctor carefully removed the bandages and raised her eyebrows in shock. "Hailey said this was a three day old wound. It looks like it's been healing for several days, if not weeks."

"Well, the Wise Ones here have the magic touch…or healing touch in this case. It's Carter who has the magic touch…I'm shutting up now," Jack said, turning away.

Sam smiled, happy that her friends were here. "I'll explain everything to you now. It's a bit complicated so bear with me." As Janet redressed the wound, Sam explained everything that had happened to her over the past two years, leaving out only the dreams she had shared with Jack and the nightmares.

"Whoa…" Jonas said, his eyes alight with interest. "You're saying magic is real?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "It is. I've been studying it for about two years now and I still don't know all there is. But one of the benefits…or curses, of using magic is it slows the aging process."

"Why would that be a curse?" Jack asked.

"I'll outlive you all for several centuries," Sam said. "Even Rya'c," she added.

"How long would you live?" Janet inquired.

Sam shrugged and lowered her shirt. "Two to three hundred years maybe." She rose to her feet and walked to the window. "But that's if I don't get killed."

"What makes you say you're gonna get killed?" Jack asked.

"Samantha Carter nearly died from the blade of the Myrddraal we encountered," Teal'c reminded them.

"Yeah but she lived," Jack countered.

"It had nothing to do with those things," Sam said.

"Then what?" Hailey asked.

"The Aiel Wise Ones are dreamwalkers. They can read and interpret dreams." She lifted her head and turned to them. "And they've trained me as a dreamwalker as well," she said.

"So what does that mean?" Jonas questioned.

"The dreams I've been having ever since I got here are becoming more and more chaotic. Something big is about to happen. And it's not going to be good."

"Can't be that bad. You and the magic using people can kick their butts," Jack said, slapping Sam gently on the back.

She shook her head. "They're the problem," she said. "Not all Aes Sedai are good. Some turn evil." She let out a breath. "And what I'm about to tell you could get me in massive trouble if it leaks that I told you."

"Tell us what?" Janet asked.

"There's an eighth Ajah within the White Tower. One that no sister will show the colors to if she belongs to it and every other sister will deny exists."

"How can they deny it if they cannot tell a lie?" Teal'c asked.

"Because no one knows for sure if it exists or not. This eighth Ajah serves the Dark One and can lie, kill with the One Power, and use the One Power to further their master's bidding. And we don't know if they exist or not because they're impossible to find. It's like trying to grab smoke."

"They're that bad?" Jonas asked.

"The Dark One nearly took over this world because of them," Sam replied.

"That's bad," Jonas agreed.

"So does this eighth sect have a name?" Jack asked.

"They're called the Black Ajah. All I ask of all of you is to be careful in this world. Aes Sedai can be worse than the Goa'uld when they want to be." She walked past them and left her room.

"Okay kids. You heard Carter. We need to keep our eyes open and be careful. Don't walk around by yourself if you can help it. These Aiel seem pretty trustworthy, but that's only because of Carter. Stay on your toes," Jack ordered.

"Would it not be easier if we stayed on our feet O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired.

"It's a saying T," Jack said, brushing by him as he left the room.

Jonas looked at the two SG-1 members and Janet. "Was their something between the Colonel and Major Carter?" he asked.

"Officially no," Janet said. "Because of the military regulations they could never be together. But they do care for each other. How much is anyone's guess though."

WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS

Jack went up to the rooftop and smiled a little when he saw Sam staring to the west. He walked up to her and stood next to her. "Nice sunset," he commented.

"Why are you up here?" she asked softly.

"You left a bit suddenly. Wanted to know you were okay."

"I'm fine. It's just…"

"Just what?" he asked.

"It's hard to be around you," she whispered.

"Why's that?"

"Nothing," she said, turning from him.

"Carter, you confuse the hell outta me." She turned and looked at him. "Barely two days ago we kissed and you want to be with me. Now you're shoving me away. I deserve to know why. Especially after some of the dreams I had about you," he said. She arched a brow at him. "I said that last part aloud, didn't I?" he asked. When she nodded he began cursing himself.

"Don't feel bad Jack. I had the same dreams."

"How do you know what dreams I had?" he demanded.

"Have any dreams with me in the SGC or at your cabin? Or how about you dreaming about an island city with a large white tower?" she asked.

He stared at her. "How did you know that?"

"I had the same dreams Jack. And I want nothing more than to be with you, but I can't give up the life I have here."

"I want to be with you too Sam, but I can't. Who'd be in charge of SG-1 if I retired here?" he asked.

"What about that Cameron Mitchell?" Sam asked. "He's a good officer and he knows the ropes. And he was part of SG-2 for a while before he went to fly the 302s."

A smile spread on Jack's face and he held Sam close. "You are a genius," he said and kissed her gently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry if it seemed short and not that action packed. It'll get better later. Just bear with me. Now click the little button that says review. It's easy and not that hard to do. And in closing...go see RENT!


	21. Proposals and Surprises

Another chapter! Yay! Hope you like it and things should start to pick up within the next few chapters. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. Over a hundred...I still can't believe it. Thank you all!

As per usual, nothing in this story belongs to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure about this Colonel?" Hammond asked, looking at Jack across from his office.

"I am sir," Jack said. "I lost her once and now that we found her I know I wouldn't be able to do my job to the best of my abilities. In all honesty, I wouldn't be able to deny the feelings I've had for her."

Hammond smiled. "I was wondering how long it take the two of you to come to your senses. Your last assignment, Colonel, is to take the new leader of SG-1 to P5X-932. You leave immediately."

Jack nodded and left the office, a huge grin on his face. He quickly took the gear he was allowed and shouldered his bag of clothes and items he wanted to take with him. He walked out of the locker room and headed for the Gate Room.

"Need a hand Colonel?" a voice asked.

Jack turned and saw Cameron Mitchell falling in step beside him. "I got it. You nervous?" Jack asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. So is she really worth it?" Cameron inquired.

"I think she is," Jack said.

"_Safe trip gentlemen_," Hammond said from the Control Room. Jack gave him a lopsided salute and climbed up the ramp and stepped through the wormhole, closely followed by Cameron.

WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS

Sam looked up from the book she was reading when a shadow hid the sun from the pages. She smiled at Jack and closed the book, marking the page she was on. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I'm yours," he said into her ear.

She smiled even wider and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I take it the General said yes."

"He did," Jack confirmed. "Cameron's the new leader of SG-1." They eased apart a little to look at each other better. "And I have a question for you."

"So do I," Sam said.

"You first then," Jack said.

"Would…would you be willing to be my Warder?" she asked hesitantly.

"You mean be mentally connected with you and be your personal bodyguard?" he asked for clarification. She nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"Y…you'd do it? You're accepting?" she asked in surprise.

"Samantha, I nearly lost you once. If being attached to you telepathicallymeans I know where you are then so be it. Now what do I have to do?" he asked again.

"Stand there," she ordered. She opened herself to _saidar_ and began to weave one of the most complex flows of Spirit the Aes Sedai knew. She wove it around him and it settled into him, vanishing. She suddenly became aware of him and could feel his determination, the pain from his past that he had stamped down, but most of all his emotions for her.

"So that's how you feel about me," he said.

Sam smiled at his amazement. "Didn't I mention that the bond works both ways? I feel your emotions and you can feel mine. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"That depends. Can Warders and Aes Sedai marry?"

"It's somewhat uncommon, but it isn't unheard of."

"Then, Samantha Carter, will you marry me?" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course I will," she said. She leaned up to him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Ahem," a voice said and the two broke apart, looking at Cameron and the rest of SG-1 along with Sulin. "We gonna get to see the sights other than a burning desert?"

Sam smiled. "How long do you guys have on the planet?"

"Hammond gave us four days starting tomorrow to take in the sights," Cameron answered, an arm resting on his P-90.

"Should be able to introduce you to the Amyrlin then," Sam said.

"The leader of this planet?" Jonas asked eagerly.

"She's only the leader of the Aes Sedai. But the rulers of the kingdoms know well enough not to anger her."

"It is a long journey to Tar Valon Sam," Sulin said. "It will take weeks to reach."

"Not exactly. I found a way to get from one place to another in a single step… sorta like the Stargate, but with magic."

"You speak of Traveling," Sorilea said, walking up to them.

Sam nodded. "I've been practicing it for a while."

Sorilea nodded. "Then we will wish you well on your journey," she said.

Sam smiled and hugged the older woman. "Thank you for everything," she said.

"You are welcome daughter of Jessai," Sorilea said. "Remember our teachings."

"Wouldn't be able to forget them if I wanted to," Sam returned, causing Sorilea and the other Wise Ones with her to laugh.

WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS

"So how long were you at Rhuidean?" Jonas asked as they began walking westward the next day.

"About six months or so," she replied. "I had heard rumors and read about the Aiel knowing of a giant stone ring that served as a doorway. One of the books had a sketch of it and I knew it was a Stargate. But when they found out who my mother was, they insisted I learn their ways."

She halted at the top of a hill and looked around. "This'll be a good spot," she said. She embraced _saidar_ and in a moment a slash of light appeared in the middle of the air and opened into a doorway large enough for a horse to go through.

"Is that a mountain?" Hailey asked, looking through the Gateway.

"Dragonmount," Sam said. They went through, followed lastly by Sam and Fiyero. She made sure everyone was clear before closing the Gateway. "And that, my friends, is Tar Valon," she said, pointing behind her.

"How was this all built without cranes?" Jonas asked.

"The Ogier. I don't know all that much about them other than the fact that they're very tall, a bit on the hairy side, and are amazing stonemasons," Sam replied. She pulled off the top half of her _cadin'sor _and pulled on a black jerkin. She then reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a dark green cloak, a white teardrop in the middle on the back.

She fastened it around her shoulders before she reached back into her saddlebagand pulled out several more cloaks. "Put those on. You'll blend in better." She handed one to Jack. "This one is yours. Make sure you don't lose it."

"When have I ever lost anything?" he asked in a mock hurt voice.

Sam arched a brow at him. "Should I really answer that Jack?"

"No," he mumbled, putting the cloak on.

"Is that cloak changing colors?" Hailey asked.

Sam nodded. "It's the cloak of a Warder."

"Lucky dog," Cameron murmured in Jack's ear.

"Hide your guns and come on," Sam ordered and led them to the white bridge. They passed over and she weaved in and out of traffic, heading for the White Tower.

"Welcome back Samantha Sedai," the guard said, stepping aside for them.

Sam nodded and ushered her friends in before following them. She told the stable boy to get a novice to take her things to her room and to take care of Fiyero. Once done she led the five up the steps and towards the Amyrlin's Study, nodding to a few familiar faces she recognized.

"Sam!" a voice exclaimed. "It is you!"

Sam turned and saw three young women trying not to rush towards her. "I see you all passed your testing," Sam said as she recognized Elayne, Nynaeve, and Egwene.

"Where've you been? Everyone was beginning to get worried. We haven't heard from you in months," Egwene said.

"Tsk, tsk, Sam. You shouldn't have made them worry like that," Jack said.

"You can't talk to her like that," Nynaeve said, glaring at him.

"He's my Warder Nynaeve," Sam replied. "These people are my friends from home," she said.

"You found a way home?" Elayne asked.

Sam nodded, a faint smile on her face. "I did. I'm going to introduce them to the Amyrlin actually."

"You haven't heard?" Egwene whispered.

"Heard what?" Sam asked softly.

"Siuan was deposed as the Amyrlin and stilled. The Blue Ajah has been banished," Nynaeve hissed.

"So who's in charge now?" Sam demanded.

"I am," a cool voice said. They turned and saw Elaida standing there in a blood red dress, the stole of the Amyrlin draped around her shoulders. "Come with me now. All of you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnnn! What's going to happen next? Review and stay tuned into the story to find out!


	22. Betrayal and Capture

Here's today's chapter. If it seems short or weird don't blame me. I gave blood yesterday and then came back to write it and a few more chapters. I'll probably go back and make sure they make sense. Anyways, enjoy!

Since some people are not all that familiar with the _Wheel of Time_ characters I'm using, here's a general summary of them (this is an AU after all so I changed them around a little to suit the story's needs):

Moiraine Damodred: Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah. She's from Cairhien and is not that tall (I'd guess around five feet or so). Her Warder is Lan.

Al'Lan Mandragoran (Lan): Uncrowned king of Malkier, the Boarderland kingdom swallowed by the Blight. He has a power-wrought blade (it can never be broken) and would have died in his one-man war against the Blight if he had not bonded to Moiraine as her Warder.

Egwene al'Vere: A young woman from the Two Rivers in the Andor kingdom.

Nynaeve al'Maera: A young woman from the Two Rivers in the Andor kingdom. She learned how to channel on her own before Moiraine came and took her and Egwene to the White Tower. Because of this, she is sometimes called a 'wilder' (often used as a derogatory word).

Elayne Trankard: Daughter-Heir of the Lion Throne of the Andor kingdom.

Siuan Sanche: Amyrlin who was raised from the Blue Ajah. Was raised to the shawl at the same time as Moiraine. Also close friends with Moiraine.

Sheriam: Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah and the Mistress of Novices.

Sulin: Aiel Maiden of the Spear. For purposes for this story she is Jessai's first-sister, making her Sam's aunt.

Sorilea: Wise One of the Aiel and a dreamwalker (Note: Not all Aiel Wise Ones can channel but most are dreamwalkers. This means that dreamwalking has nothing to do with the One Power).

Aviendha: Wise One of the Aiel anda dreamwalker.

Rand al'Thor/The Dragon Reborn: Descendent of Lews Therin, the Dragon. Was able to use _saidin_ and fought the Dark One in Ages past (only for this story though). After the battle, he caused the Second Breaking.

Well, I hope that helps some people out. If not, then your best bet would to be either A) read the whole series (twelve books and counting) or B) Find a fansite that can explain it better than I can.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam followed Elaida up to the study, SG-1 and Jack behind her. They walked into the room and Elaida sat down at the Amyrlin's desk. "Now who are these five?"

"Friends from my home," Sam replied.

"How touching," Elaida said in a bored voice. "Why are they here?"

"They're explorers. They go exploring," Sam returned, secretly sliding the hand device onto her hand.

"Watch your tone with me girl," Elaida warned. "I am the Amyrlin."

"Might I inquire as to why your predecessor was deposed?" Sam asked with scornful respect.

"She was a Darkfriend and was dealt with as such. It seems that most of the Blues were as well." Elaida leaned back in her chair and smiled at them. "What of you Samantha Carter of the Green Ajah? Where do your loyalties lie?"

Sam looked Elaida in the eye. "To my people," she said.

"Your people? That's a bit too vague daughter," Elaida said haughtily.

"Your not my mother. My mother was Jessai of the Shiande clan of the Aiel. And I will never bow to you Elaida. You're no Amyrlin!"

"Then it's treason you've chosen. You will die, along with your friends," she said calmly. "Shield her!"

Sam seized _saidar_ and opened a Gateway. "GO!" she screamed at her friends. When they didn't move she shoved them through with a flow of Air before she was successfully shielded. Several guards came in and latched onto her. She easily threw them off and faced Elaida.

"You cannot win Samantha," she said calmly.

"I can die trying," Sam retorted and raised her left hand.

"You are shielded. What can you do?" Elaida laughed.

Rage burned in Sam and she activated the hand device. "I'm more powerful than you'll ever be Elaida," Sam snarled. Elaida was suddenly hurled back into the wall, her head making a resounding crack against the stone.

Sam lowered her hand, her chest heaving but her breathing even. "Never mess with an Aiel," she said softly. She turned to go but found herself rooted to the spot. Several Red sisters came out, the glow of _saidar_ surrounding them.

"You will be stilled for that," one spoke. "Take her to the dungeons!"

WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoSWoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS

"Where's Sam?" Cameron demanded, rising to his feet.

"She pushed us through with the One Power," Jack said. He turned and looked at the forested area around them. "She didn't want us to get hurt."

"Where are we?" Jonas asked.

"Being captured," Teal'c said. They followed his gaze and saw several men pointing arrows at them.

"You will come with us," one said.

"Okay," Jack said, recognizing the cloaks they wore. The several Warders led them into a small, overcrowded town. "Nice place…" Jack muttered.

"Are you three all right?" a short woman asked.

"We're fine Moiraine, but Sam is being held at the Tower," Elayne said. "We have to do something!"

"How long ago was she taken?" Sheriam demanded.

"Ten minutes maybe?" Hailey said.

"The White Tower is miles away," Moiraine said.

"Sam knows how to do something called Traveling," Jack said.

"You cannot be serious. Traveling has been lost for generations, since the Second Breaking," Sheriam said.

"She was able to do it," Egwene said.

"We have to go back for her," Jack said.

"You are her Warder," Sheriam stated more than asked. He nodded. "We cannot go charging into the White Tower with so few numbers. Give us time to gather our forces," she said.

"She could be killed in that time," Jack growled.

"What would you have us do?" Moiraine asked. "If you go alone, you will be captured and forced to watch her suffer as they interrogate her and still her. Then they will most likely kill you as well."

Jack glared at them all before spinning on his heel and walking away. Cameron hurried after him. "Where you going?"

"To help Sam," Jack snapped.

"You don't know where she is though," Cameron countered.

"She's that way," the older man replied, pointing northeast.

"This whole Warder thing is weird," Cameron muttered. "Colonel...Jack, you need to take it easy. Charging off after Sam and getting yourself killed won't help her."

"I lost her once already!" Jack shouted, causing several heads to turn. "I am not losing her again! I can't lose her again…" he said.

"Give us one day," Sheriam said. "One day to gather our forces and we will go back to the White Tower and make Elaida pay for her betrayal."

"Are you saying she's Black Ajah?" Jonas asked.

"How do you know that name?" Sheriam demanded.

"Heard some of the Aiel talking about it," he answered. "Sorry if I offended any of you," he said.

Sheriam waved it away. "I suggest you rest. We will leave at dusk tomorrow."

Jack laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I'm coming Sam. I'm coming…" he whispered. He slowly began to doze off…

…Only to find himself in a small room, a figure curled up in the corner. He walked over and gently shook the figure. "Sam?"

She lifted her head and looked at him, bruises and cuts on her face. "Jack? Am… am I dreaming?"

He nodded. "I'm here though," he said, sitting down and pulling her towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I've endured worse torture," she said, holding onto him.

"I won't let you suffer any longer than you have to. I swear it," he said vehemently to her.

"I know," she whispered. "I'm scared though…"

"Of what?" he inquired.

"After I sent you all through the Gateway I…I used the hand device on Elaida," she said softly.

"She deserved it Sam," Jack said.

"Jack, it's not that," Sam said, looking at him. "It…it felt right. A part of me was giddy with what I did…and I didn't want to stop hurting her with it…" she said quietly.

"Sam…" he began.

"Jack, I've had nightmares about it. Months ago. What…what if I turn…I could hurt you and the others," she cried.

He held her close and gently began rocking her. "You are not evil Samantha. You may have a dark side, but who doesn't? You control it though. You stopped, didn't you? After you sent Elaida flying?"

"I wouldn't have if it hadn't been for the thirteen sisters who shielded me," Sam whispered quietly.

"I don't believe that Sam," Jack said. "The day you go evil is when the world ends," he told her. "And that'll happen when hell freezes over. Don't talk," he said, cutting her off before she could say a word. "Just rest…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's starting to pick up! Stay tuned in for more updates and the first five people to review get a tasty invisible cookie!...now where'd they go...


	23. Dreams and Torture

Here's today's chapter. A warning though: Sam does get very badly beaten in this chapter. I didn't to into explicit detail about it, but I just wanted you all to be warned.

On a lighter note, I now have an idea on how to end this story (though it is many chapters away) and will possibly be writing a sequel. I'm still not sure yet.

Anything recognizable does not belong to me; it belongs to their respective owners.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam winced as she was shoved roughly to her knees. She glared at Elaida, her eyes defiant in spite of all the bruises and cuts she had. Elaida looked down at Sam, a smirk on her face.

"You have been charged with being a Darkfriend. Are these accusations true?" she asked.

"It won't matter what I say," Sam began. "You'll still find me guilty of being a Darkfriend, even though I'm not."

"Very well. Samantha Carter of the Green Ajah, you have been found guilty of being in league with the Dark One. You shall be purified through pain and sentenced to a fate worse than death for any woman who can channel," Elaida decreed. "Take her back to her cell."

Sam rose to her feet and stood rooted to the spot. "You can beat me and still me Elaida. It won't change what you are."

"And what, child, am I?"

"An egotistical, narcissistic, self-absorbed, pitiful excuse for a person, _mikta_," Sam answered. "You see, I knew of people like you back on my world. And they were always killed. Some day Elaida, you'll get what's coming to you. And I'll be there to see it." The two women glared at each other before Sam was hauled away. She was hurled into a cell and the door slammed shut.

Sam crawled to a corner and rested her head against the stones. She cleared her mind and closed her eyes, letting herself drift into _Tel'aran'rhiod_. She opened her eyes and found herself in the cell. With barely a thought she was suddenly in Rhuidean, dressed in her _cadin'sor_.

"We thought you'd be here," Sorilea said from behind Sam.

Sam turned and saw several Wise Ones. She smiled. "It's good to see you again," Sam said.

"What is wrong?" Aviendha asked.

"The White Tower has become divided. And they believe me to be a Darkfriend. Elaida convinced them of that," Sam said.

"This Elaida is now in charge?" Colinda asked.

Sam nodded. "She's the one who sentenced me."

"We will assist you," Sorilea said.

"I can't let you risk your lives for me," Sam began.

"You are one of us Samantha Carter of the Shiande clan. We will not abandon you," Aviendha interjected. "And you are not the only one who can make Gateways."

Sam smiled, her eyes shining in gratitude. "Thank you."

"We will join your friends then dance with these Aes Sedai," Sorilea said. "May you find water and shade."

"And you as well," Sam said before she pulled herself out of _Tel'aran'rhiod_. She opened her eyes and found herself back in her cell. The door suddenly swung open and two guards walked in, hauling her to her feet.

"Time to go," one said.

Sam straightened her back and walked out of the cell. The guards led her to a fairly large room, all of the Aes Sedai, novices, and Accepted sitting around the circular chamber. Sam stood in the center of the room and watched as Elaida came closer.

"You still have time to admit your guilt and receive mercy," Elaida said as the others walked away.

A peculiar sensation shot through Sam and she looked at the Red. "So that's it then, isn't it?" she asked softly.

"Is what it?" Elaida asked.

"I was never near you enough to pick up on it, but now I know," Sam whispered, a small grin on her face. "You're a Goa'uld."

Elaida's grin slipped for a moment but was soon back in place. "It does not matter if you figured me out or not," she hissed. "You'll never be able to tell anyone." She pulled out a silver collar and fastened it around Sam's neck. "I forbid you to say anything about it."

Sam glared at Elaida. "So what's to happen to me now?"

"I want to see you beaten," Elaida replied. "Let all know that this is the punishment for an Aes Sedai being a Darkfriend! They will not be stilled, but be bound to a sister for the rest of their lives. Let the purification begin." She turned and walked back to her seat, a small, sadistic grin on her face.

The guards chained her to two posts and another guard walked into the room with a leather whip with glass and metal spike imbedded into the ten separate braids. Several of the Aes Sedai began muttering softly against the cruelty of the whip.

As the guard walked behind Sam, she lifted her head in defiance and stared at Elaida, her eyes burning with rage. Elaida merely smiled. "Begin," she ordered.

The whip suddenly came crashing down on Sam's back and the blonde arched her back and shut her eyes in pain, keeping the cry of pain in her throat. The whip came whistling down again and Sam could feel the glass and metal digging into parts of her skin. Blood began to pool around her feet as she sagged in the chains.

Most of the Aes Sedai were murmuring to themselves, unsure of what was happening to Sam was in fact the right thing to do. Even the guards were shifting uncomfortably. Some were biting their lips to keep from protesting. Elaida merely looked on, a cold grin on her face.

Tears of pain squeezed past Sam's shut eyes as the whip continued to strike her back. Her shirt was nearly in ribbons by the time the guard had to stop. He looked at Elaida, surprised that Sam had not cried out in pain.

"Continue," Elaida growled.

He reluctantly nodded and picked up a stick, three prongs at one of the ends. He walked in front of Sam and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered quietly. "Just confess and it will be over."

"I…can't…lie…" Sam whispered.

He looked down and let out a slow breath. "Forgive me Samantha Sedai," he murmured softly and pressed the Goa'uld torture rod into her side.

Sam finally cried out in pain, her muscles convulsing uncontrollably. He removed it and she sagged heavily in the chains, her breathing rapid and uneven. She blinked, trying to bring her eyes into focus.

"Confess and the pain will stop," Elaida said.

Sam gripped the chains and pulled herself up, her blue eyes colder than ice. "I… will never…confess for something…I did…not do!" she spat. "So kill me."

"I think not," Elaida said. "I will be merciful and stop your pain though you have not confessed. You are henceforth my servant and will only use _saidar_ when I say and will obey every command I give you."

"No," Sam growled.

"You have no choice," Elaida said, holding up her wrist. A silver bracelet glinted in the light. "Heal some of her wounds, but make sure the whip marks scar so she remembers obedience," she ordered several Yellows before sweeping out of the room.

WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS

Jack stared to the north, his arms folded over his chest. His back felt like it was on fire and he felt like he had been hit with a Goa'uld pain stick. He could feel the pain Sam was in, but was frustrated that he could nothing to ease it.

"Are you all right O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, standing next to Jack.

"No," Jack answered. "Sam's being tortured and I can't do anything about it because these damn Aes Sedai are sitting on their asses."

"Samantha Carter is a formidable opponent O'Neill. She will cling on until we arrive," Teal'c said.

"It's hang on Teal'c," Jack corrected absently.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said softly, motioning to the east.

Jack followed his gaze and arched a brow when a figure clad in brown stepped into view. "Who're you?" Jack demanded.

The figure stepped into the fading light and lowered the veil. "We have come to help," Sulin said.

"We?" Jack repeated. The bushes around them rustled and the Aiel began appearing, some standing up in the grassy field where there was little to no cover. "How many of there are you?"

"Several thousand," Sulin replied. "And those that hurt Samantha will pay their _toh_ in blood," she said coldly, sending a shiver down Jack's spine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I guess the saying is true: never anger an Aiel. Keep tuning in to find out what will happen to same. In the meantime, review!


	24. Dragon Talks

Here's today's chapter. Hope ya like it. It's got a twist in it. Hehehehehehehehe... But I hope ya like. If not...too bad. Now get on with reading it...why are you still reading up here? You're supposed to be reading down there!...you aren't listening! Quit reading up here!...:ahem: It was just brought to my attention that if I stop typing stuff up here to say you'll read down there. So be it.

I own nothing in this story.

(Now read the chapter! That's an order from a person who has an army of radioactive purple penguins at their disposal!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Moiraine looked at the Aiel as the sun began to set behind the clouds. Many of them were Maidens of the Spear, but two thirds consisted of Aiel belonging to other septs. Among the _cadin'sor_ clad Aiel were a few dozen Wise Ones, their shawls draped around their shoulders. Snow had begun to fall earlier that day and several inches now covered the ground. Many of the Aiel ignored it, though they had never seen it.

"They are a formidable enemy to have," Lan said, glancing down at her.

"Indeed," Moiraine agreed. "I just hope we aren't too late. Jack said his bond with Sam felt different, like her presence was being suppressed by something."

"What could cause such a thing?" Lan asked.

"I don't know," Moiraine said. "Unless it was an _a'dam_ that was left in the Tower from ages past when the people from across the sea came…" she said slowly.

"What would an _a'dam_ do?" Lan asked.

"From what I have read of them, it allows a woman who can channel to control another. The chained woman has to do whatever her captor wishes. Not much else it known," Moiraine said.

"If that is the case, then we must hurry," Lan said. Moiraine nodded and they walked into town, making sure that they had everything they needed.

WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS

Sam glared at the silver collar around her neck; ashamed of the few things she had been forced to do already. Elaida had forced Sam to kill several men accused and convicted of being Darkfriends. Sam had tried to refuse, saying the Three Oaths prevented her from doing such a thing, but Elaida merely laughed and told Sam that the Oaths had been lifted from her.

She had then been forced to kill the three men with the One Power. Sam had tried to resist, but the pain she felt through the bracelet was too great and she had given in. After the deed was done, Sam didn't know which was worse: living with the knowledge of what she did or feeling Elaida's pleasure with her through the collar.

Sam closed her eyes and curled up on her bed, her back aching from the partially healed whip cuts and from the pain stick. "Please let this be a dream," she whispered softly, her voice barely carrying throughout the small room.

"It isn't a dream," a voice said.

Sam opened her eyes and looked around. A young man with reddish-blonde hair was standing in her room. He wore a pair of black boots, black pants, a dark red coat over a white shirt, and a sword belt rested easily on his hips, a heron-marked handle catching the torchlight. The stranger had soft blue eyes and an air of power around him.

"Who are you?" she asked, feeling like he was some sort of royalty.

"You're strong Samantha. Never forget that," he said. He uncrossed his arms and markings on the backs of his hands caught the light. Sam's eyes widened.

"Y…you're him…" she stammered. "The Dragon Reborn."

Rand al'Thor nodded. "You have great power within you Samantha. When the time comes, you must not be afraid to use it. The world is counting on you. You can save it from Shadow."

"You saved it from Shadow," Sam said, confused.

He shook his head. "I only managed to banish the Dark One. Despite all my power, I couldn't destroy him. You could."

"How? I'm a slave. I can't even touch _saidar_ without Elaida's permission." She looked away from him. "I don't even know if I'll see my friends again."

"Then fight to see them again. I know you're strong. You've given up just because you're scared of how you felt with the hand device. Don't be. Be wary of it yes, but don't let the fear control you."

"You don't even know me!" Sam snapped.

"Yes I do," Rand said. "The power we have is one in the same. The power and control I had with _saidin_ you have with _saidar_. You're just afraid to use it. Don't be. You'll know what to do when the time comes. I have faith in you Sam."

"Are you saying I was meant to end up on this planet?" she demanded.

"The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass. What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow." He rested a hand on her left arm and she felt an odd, tingling sensation run up and down it. "Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time," he finished, fading away…

Sam opened her eyes and looked around the room. There was no sign of Rand or that anyone had been in her room. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Must've dozed off," she muttered and walked over to the water bowl.

She splashed some cold water on her face and reached for the towel. She dried her face off and wiped some of the water off of her arms that had trickled down past her sleeves on her black shirt.

She pushed her left sleeve up and stopped, staring at her left arm. A red and gold dragon was wrapped around her arm. It seemed to glitter in the light every time she moved her arm. She tentatively touched it with her right hand.

A small breeze picked up in her small room and a voice echoed on the wind, "Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope it was bearable/enjoyable. Now review and tell me how much you liked it. This story is (most likely) over halfway done, so enjoy it while you can. There may or may not be a sequel. It depends on how much the voices like me.


	25. Liberty

Here's another chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoy it.

To anyone who was a bit confused about last chapter (also to make things clear) Rand has been dead for a while. He appeared to Sam via a dream (that happens a lot to her, doesn't it?). The two dragons on Rand's arms signify he is the _car'a'carn, _or the leader of the Aiel; most Aiel clan leaders only have one dragon on their arm. Sam is not the _car'a'carn_ reincarnated, but she might be related to him in some other way :hinthint:

As usual, I own nothing in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, how we getting in?" Cameron asked, looking at Tar Valon.

"We'll lead," Sulin said, veiling herself. "Once we're inside we'll open the gates for you." She looked at Moiraine. "Just be sure you are ready Aes Sedai." She joined the other Aiel and they faded into the blackness of night.

"They make ninjas look clumsy," Cameron muttered.

"Just don't piss them off," Jack said.

After several minutes of waiting the gates to the city opened and the group of Aes Sedai and SG-1 hurried through. They quickly made their way towards the White Tower, brushing silently past the few townspeople that were out.

Jack looked at the large building, feeling Sam getting closer and closer. "Hang on Sam," he whispered silently. The group made their way through the gates of the Tower and into the building itself. Before they could go a step further, the torches suddenly flared to life and they found themselves surrounded by dozens of Aes Sedai, mostly Reds.

_WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS_

Elaida smiled as the intruders were shoved before her. "Welcome. I am most pleased to see you all again."

"Where's Sam?" Jack demanded. Elaida motioned to her left side and Jack and the others looked.

Sam was staring dully at her friends. Elaida grinned triumphantly. "How the mighty have fallen," the woman laughed. "Siuan deposed, the Blue Ajah outcast, and me as Amyrlin." She lifted her left arm, a silver bracelet on her wrist. She lifted Sam's head and showed them the collar around her neck. Elaida's grin widened. "And the great Samantha Carter as my pet. All is as it should be," she smirked.

"So you did use the _a'dam_ on Samantha," Moiraine said.

"It will be used on you as well," Elaida said. "You will be chained to loyal Aes Sedai and forced to obey them. Just as Samantha was."

"Fight back Sam," Jack said.

Sam didn't reply or glare defiantly at Elaida. "She is completely loyal to me," Elaida chuckled. "Perhaps she is not as powerful as you all thought." Elaida towered over Sam. "Now get to your feet!" she snapped. Sam slowly rose to her feet, forced to obey because of the collar.

"Good my pet," Elaida purred. "Now…kill your friends."

Sam looked at Elaida. "N…no…I won't…"

Elaida grinned when Sam cried out in pain and sank down to her knees. "You will or you will suffer greatly. I won't give you the pleasure of death. Now kill your friends!" she snapped.

"The Oaths prevent her," Elayne said.

"You'll find that is no longer true. I ordered that the Oaths be removed from her and all chained Aes Sedai. Now kill them my pet!"

Sam lowered her head and opened herself to _saidar_. Before she started any weaves, her eyes fell on her left arm. The dragon glinted at her and she gave a small smile. "I refuse," she whispered.

"What?" Elaida demanded.

Sam lifted her head and stared Elaida in the eye. "I said I refuse. I'll die before I hurt them!" she shouted. She winced in pain and fell to her knees.

"Then so be it," Elaida growled.

Sam blinked when the pain suddenly stopped. She lifted a hand to her neck and pulled the collar free. She smiled and rose to her feet, holding as much _saidar_ as she safely could.

She turned to Elaida. "This ends now snakehead," she said calmly.

Elaida's eyes flared and she tried to shield Sam. The blonde easily overpowered the Red and stepped forward. Elaida shrank back. "P…please don't hurt me…" she begged pathetically.

"I'm better than that," Sam said. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do with you. You're going to be shielded, sent through the Stargate to the Tok'ra who will remove you from the host, and then tossed away like a piece of trash in the desert."

"Nothing of the host survives!" Elaida snarled in a typical Goa'uld voice.

"I was a host from a Tok'ra a few years ago, so I know that's not true," Sam smirked. "Enjoy what's left of your life." She turned to the other Aes Sedai that had followed Elaida. "I don't want to hurt any of you. Stand down and let the Tower reunite. There are no Darkfriends among us." The sisters shielding Moiraine dropped the shield, secretly grateful that the cruel Amyrlin had been dealt with.

"We are sorry for what she put you through," one said.

"It's all right. You were doing what you thought was right. Let the others go," Sam ordered and a few of the sisters left.

"How'd you remove the collar?" Moiraine asked as several Blues took over the shield and led Elaida away.

"I didn't," Sam said.

"Then who did?"

"We did," Aviendha said, walking into the room. She was dressed similarly to the Maidens. "We knew there was a risk of you being captured, so we made a back-up plan," she explained.

Jack rose to his feet and walked to Sam. The two silently looked at each other for several minutes. Without a word, Jack crushed Sam to him. She gripped his shirt, not caring about the pain her back was still in.

The others slowly left the room, leaving the two alone. "God Sam, I was so worried," Jack whispered. "I could feel your pain but I couldn't stop it…"

"I'm okay," she murmured. "You're here and that's all that matters." She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I'd die without you Jack."

"No you wouldn't. You're too strong for that. A part of you maybe, but not the whole of you," he said.

"Can we not talk anymore?" she asked. He nodded, brushing some escaping tears away. He gently kissed her, his warm hand resting on her cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yay! Sam's been rescued and Elaida's defeated! But it ain't over yet. Stay tuned to find out what happens next! In the meantime, review!


	26. Sam's What?

Here's another chapter! Huzzah! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews. More than I would have ever thought possible.

If you all also didn't know, I have another story up now called _Bushido_ that focuses mostly around Sam trying to come to terms with something she had to do. If you want to know more you'll have to go and read it. Hehehehehe...

Anything recognizable isn't mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam opened her eyes and smiled. It had been six months since Elaida had been removed as Amyrlin. To the surprise of everyone, Egwene had been raised to the stole and was now the youngest Amyrlin of all time. To make things even more amazing, Nynaeve had discovered a way to Heal people who had been stilled, which meant that Siuan and Leanne were now Aes Sedai again.

Sam draped her arm over Jack and snuggled closer to him as he slept. The two had been married a month after Egwene had been raised and were practically inseparable. Sam closed her eyes, finally content with her life.

"Hey," Jack said, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Mmm…morning," she said.

"We have to meet Cameron and them soon, don't we?" Jack asked.

"We're supposed to," Sam returned.

"Then we should probably get up," Jack said.

"We should," Sam agreed, not moving. Jack smiled and got out of bed. Sam pulled the covers up around her and curled up, not wanting to leave the bed. Jack grinned even wider and yanked the covers away from her. He suddenly found himself floating in the air as Sam sat up, glaring at him. "I was comfortable," she grumbled.

"We have to go Sam. Cameron said they found something pretty interesting on P5X-whatever that has similar writing to this planet," Jack said.

Sam got out of bed, still grumbling. She pulled on a pair of leggings, black boots, and a dark green top. Jack wore a pair of black boots, black pants, and a dark blue jerkin. He strapped the sword Sam had bought him on picked up his cloak. Sam pulled on a dark green cloak, the Aes Sedai symbol embroidered on the back, and picked up her staff.

She opened a Gateway near the Stargate and the pair walked through, the heat of the desert hitting them in the face. They made their way towards the Gate as it began to light up. They halted by the DHD and waited patiently as SG-1 came through.

"Welcome back," Jack said.

"Good to see you again O'Neill," Jonas said. "And you Sam."

"Likewise guys. How's my dad?" Sam asked.

"Still kicking Goa'uld ass," Cameron said.

"Teal'c…what's with the hair?" Jack asked, looking at the large Jaffa.

"He won't say," Hailey said.

"So…what's this writing that you found?" Sam asked.

Jonas pulled out a book and handed it to her. "The text was on a large stone pillar. I recognized a few of the symbols from here and thought you'd be able to translate it better than I could."

Sam opened the book and paged through it. "This is writing in the Old Tongue," she said, unable to hide the amazement in her voice.

"Is that good or bad?" Cameron asked.

"It means it's old," Sam replied. "I'd need to go to the Tower library to translate this. How long you guys here for?"

"Hammond gave us a week to rest here," Cameron said. "So let's party."

Sam smiled and opened a Gateway. "Then to the Tower we go," she said. They stepped through into Sam and Jack's room.

"Nice place," Cameron said.

"It's livable," Jack replied.

Sam walked over to a bookshelf and quickly scanned the titles. "Here we go," she said, pulling a book out. She walked to a semi-large table and sat down, the others joining her. She began paging through the book, glancing every so often at the notebook.

"Why don't you just get one of the other sisters to do that? Like a Brown. Aren't they the bookworms?" Jonas queried.

"Yeah," Sam replied absently.

"She hasn't really trusted any Aes Sedai since…" Jack trailed off, feeling Sam emotionally tense. "Besides, she likes doing this sorta thing."

"This is definitely the Old Tongue," Sam said. "But it's some strange dialect that will take time to decipher. I should have some of it translated by the time we need to go back," she told them.

"Why do you need to go back with us?" Hailey asked. Sam glanced at Jack, a small smile on her face. "Oh…" Hailey realized, a grin forming on her face.

"Care to fill us in Captain?" Cameron asked.

"We uh…might have to baby-proof the SGC Colonel," Hailey said.

"You're pregnant?" Jonas asked, clearly excited.

Sam nodded. "Been that way for a month. I want Janet to check and make sure everything's okay."

"We'll tell Hammond to roll out the red carpet for ya," Cameron grinned.

"Just be careful Sam. Felger is still working at the SGC and still has the biggest crush on you," Hailey cautioned.

Jack chuckled. "He'll find himself dangling upside if he irritated her too much."

"That's just for you actually," Sam retorted.

_WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS_

"Well, everything looks normal," Janet said, walking over to Sam and Jack. "Where were you going to have the baby born?"

"Here," Sam said. "How's Cassie doing?"

"Very well," Janet replied. "When do you have to go back?"

"Few days at the most."

"Care to join the two of us for dinner then?" Janet asked.

"We'd love to. So everything else has been going okay for you though?"

Janet nodded. "Cassie's going into med school."

"Napoleonic power-monger number two," Jack muttered. Sam hid her smile while Janet glared at the former Colonel. "Sorry," he said.

"I can still stab you with needles _Jack_," she said, emphasizing that she now outranked him.

He held up his hands in defense. "Meant it in a good way," he said quickly.

"Major Carter!" a voice yelled. The three friends glanced back and saw Felger running towards them, knocking several things out of an airman's hands.

"That's my cue," Sam said. She quickly opened a Gateway to her and Jack's private quarters and stepped through, followed closely by Jack and Janet. She closed the Gateway and collapsed into a chair.

"Can't avoid him forever Sam," Janet said.

"I can try," she returned. "Doesn't he know I'm taken?"

"He somehow found out that people of the Green Ajah can have more than one Warder. He wants to be Warder number two I guess," Janet answered.

Sam sighed. "Great," she muttered.

"Any luck with the translation?" Janet asked, changing the subject.

Sam shook her head. "Not so much. It just says something along the lines of 'Ancient evil rises and corrupts'. The rest was too worn down to translate, but the next part said something about the Heir of the Dragon bringing light to the Dark One. Sounds like a riddle," she said.

"Or maybe a prophecy," Janet suggested.

"Or that," Sam agreed.

"Well, to me it means go get pie," Jack said, opening the door only to see Felger standing there. "What do you want?" Jack demanded.

"I need to talk to Major Carter," Felger wheezed.

"What do you want Felger?" Sam asked wearily.

"I want to be your Warder too," he said, standing up straight and striking a cheesy superhero pose.

"Felger…" Sam began.

"No, it's okay! I've been practicing how to fight and I know that members of your group can have multiple Warders!" he said.

"Felger, the answer is no. I only wanted one particular Warder," Sam said.

"But…" he began.

"I'm sorry Felger, but the answer will always be no. You're…needed more in the lab," Sam said. The scientist slowly nodded and left.

"Nice, but I thought you couldn't lie," Jack said, arching a brow at her.

"I didn't lie," Sam returned. "Who else would blow up the lab if Felger left?"

Janet laughed. "She's got a point. The lab does need him in that aspect." Jack nodded in agreement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So there's another chapter. Hoped ya liked it. Review to tell me how much you loved it. Go on...oh fine. You can also say other stuff too I guess...


	27. She's Having a Baby

A chapter! Yay! There's probably only a few more left, but as I said before, I might just do a sequel. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy and I apologize if this chapter seems short. All I ask is that you don't kill me.

I own nothing in this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack gently stroked Sam's hair as she slept soundly against him. He gazed down at her enlarged stomach and smiled. He kissed the top of Sam's head and she stirred. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes and smiled.

"Morning beautiful," he said.

"Morning," she murmured, closing her eyes again. "It's still night, right?"

Jack chuckled. "'Fraid not," he said, nuzzling the top of her head. "What do you wanna do today?" he asked.

"Can't we just stay here?" she asked.

"You remember what the Doc said," Jack told her. "No skipping meals. C'mon. Get dressed. Besides, we're meeting the others for breakfast in the mess."

Sam made a face. "I thought Janet said I needed to eat food."

Jack chuckled. "True, but let's go anyway. They might have blue Jell-O."

Sam's eyes lit up and she hurriedly got dressed. Jack hid his smile, but Sam glared at him. "Watch it Jack. It's not wise to anger a woman who's not only pregnant, but can also bounce you like a soccer ball."

"You know you love me," he said, flashing his grin.

Sam rolled her eyes and turned away, a small smile on her face. After the two were done dressing they began to head to the cafeteria when Sam suddenly halted, pain erupting in her stomach.

"J…Jack…" she whispered.

He turned and saw her hunched over. "Shit," he said and hurried to her side. "Is it coming?" She nodded and he pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Doc, it's started," he said into it. He began pulling her towards the elevator and shoved two airmen out of the way.

"_We're all set sir. There's a wheelchair waiting at the elevator,_" Janet said through the radio.

Jack hit the button and the elevator slid down to the appropriate floor. He guided Sam out and eased her into the chair. He grabbed the handles and ran down the hallway, the two nurses trying to catch up.

He turned into the isolation room and halted just in front of the bed. Janet came over and the two helped her onto the bed. Janet shooed Jack away while she and the nurses began to run around, helping Sam.

Several moments later Jonas, Cameron, Teal'c, and Hailey came into the room, followed closely by Moiraine and Sorilea. Janet looked up and saw how crowded the room was becoming.

"Okay. Jack, Moiraine, and Sorilea can stay. Everyone else needs to decide on one person to stay. You can rotate but I only want four non-medical people in this room. Now out!" she barked at SG-1.

Several long hours later, the sounds of a crying baby penetrated the doors and Jonas, Cameron, and Hailey rose to their feet. Janet opened the door and looked at them. "You all can come in now, but only for a few minutes."

They nodded and slipped into the room. They saw Sam lying on the bed, her hair plastered to her head from sweat, but a proud, loving smile on her face. A small bundle was in her arms. Teal'c was hovering protectively over Sam and the baby while Jack was looking at his family, his eyes soft and warm. Moiraine and Sorilea stood off to the side, murmuring softly to one another.

Sam looked up and smiled. "Hey guys," she said drowsily.

"How you doing Sam?" Jonas asked.

"Great," she said. She pulled down part of the blanket and showed them the small boy in her arms.

"He's beautiful," Hailey said.

"What's his name?" Cameron asked.

"Rand," Sam answered, her eyes slightly distant. Sorilea and Moiraine looked at Sam, but the blonde had drifted off to sleep from exhaustion.

Jack carefully took the baby. "Everyone out," Janet ordered. "Sam needs to rest." They all slowly slipped out, Jack the only one remaining behind. Janet closed the door and headed back to her office.

"I wonder where she came up with the name Rand," Jonas said.

"It was the name of the Dragon Reborn," Moiraine answered. She glanced back at the door. "I feel as though there is some kind of significance as to why she chose that name," she said softly.

"As do I Moiraine," Sorilea said. "But only time will tell."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Again I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but it's a necessary evil. The next chapter should definitely be longer...and maybe full of plot twists...not sure yet...review now!


	28. A Heroine Falls

The final chapter! How exciting and sad! But worry not, faithful readers, I will be doing a sequel. I'll be getting it up once I've actually started to work on it, but I need to take a break from this kind of storyline for a bit so I don't burn myself out on it (that and I want to focus a bit more on my other story).

Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story from its beginning. I never expected to get over a hundred reviews. So that makes me really happy! And it inspired me to do the sequel because I was just going to leave you guys hanging with the ending...actually no I wouldn't've. That's too cruel, even for me. Moving on...

What you recognize isn't mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass..._

_What was, what will be, and what is, may still yet fall under the Shadow..._

_Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam sat hunched over at the table in her room, several books sprawled open. She finished writing a sentence and straightened, her back cracking. A knock sounded on her door. "It's open!" she called.

Moiraine walked into the room. "Still haven't completed the translations yet?"

Sam shook her head. "Not yet." She leaned back in her chair and looked at her friend. "So what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing…and to visit Rand," she added.

Sam smiled. "Jack wanted to take him out to see Sulin. I can't believe how big he's gotten in seven months."

Moiraine smiled. "He's a beautiful boy." The bell of the clock tower rung, indicating that it was mealtime. "Shall we go have some lunch?"

Sam nodded. "I'll meet you down there. I'd like to clear some of this up."

Moiraine nodded and left the room. Sam closed several of the books when her eyes suddenly went wide and a look of horror rose on her face. She quickly opened a Gateway and dashed through to the Three-Fold Land. She hurried up the hill and halted, tears streaming down her face when she saw Rhuidean burning and partly destroyed.

"Jack!" she screamed, hoping against hope that he was alive. She ran into the city and searched desperately through the streets. "Jack where are you?" she cried. A glint of gold caught her eye from the square and she slowly made her way over to it. Tears began to flow freely down her face as she saw Jack lying under a large slab of stone, his eyes staring up at her lifelessly.

Sam fell to her knees and closed Jack's eyes, sobbing uncontrollably. "No…" she whispered through her tears. "NO!" she suddenly shrieked at the sky. She looked around and saw something that made her blood run cold. Several feet away was a large man in silver armor, a tattoo on his forehead. Sam recognized that the tattoo belonged to Anubis. She rose to her feet, her eyes cold and hard.

"He'll pay," she snarled. She made a Gateway to a desolate, barren land and stepped through. A river of lava flowed nearby. The wind picked up and sent tiny pieces of magma to Sam, but she ignored it. She walked into a cave, destroying whatever got in her way until she came to a large chamber. A figure dressed all in black was sitting on a stone throne, his face hidden.

"How did you get here?" he demanded in a sonorous voice.

"You're going to pay for what you did Anubis," Sam growled, her voice almost inhuman from rage and hate.

"Ah. You must be the great Samantha Carter, former member of SG-1,Aes Sedai and descendent of the Dragon Reborn. A pleasure to finally meet you," Anubis said, rising to his feet. "But tell me, what brings someone of your status to Shayol Ghul?"

"You killed the two people that meant the world to me. This ends now," she growled. She fully opened herself to her rage and to _saidar_ and threw weave after weave at him. He was able to block the first few, but soon fell under the onslaught. He collapsed to the floor and a disfigured pale face was looking up at her.

"Now…you have…become that…which you were meant…to stop…" he said in triumph. His head lolled to the side and he vanished.

Sam closed her eyes and began to laugh maniacally. "This power is incredible. I can change the galaxy with it to the way it ought to be."

"I won't let you leave Shayol Ghul Sam," a voice said. She turned and saw Daniel standing there, a sad look on his face.

"What do you mean? You can't interfere. I can leave here if I want," she said.

"I don't care if I'm Descended for this or not. I can't let you leave here. You're too dangerous," he said.

"Dangerous?" Sam repeated incredulously. "I just killed Anubis; the Dark One. How am _I_ dangerous?"

"You killed him in a blind rage Sam. He made sure that you did."

"You're saying he had this planned?" she snorted.

"The Pattern had it planned. You were woven into it." Daniel's hands glowed white briefly. "You won't be able to leave now for a long time. Hopefully by then someone will have risen to stop you."

"I was going to make this galaxy a better place!" she snarled.

"Through death and torture?" he asked. He shook his head sadly. "That makes you no better than the Goa'uld Sam. Jack would not approve." He vanished, leaving Sam alone in the cavern.

"You know shit about what Jack would approve of!" she screamed at the ceiling.

"My Lady," a deep voice said. Sam turned and saw a Myrddraal kneeling before her. "What is your bidding?"

Sam slowly smiled. _I may not be able to leave, but my new army of Trollocs and Shadowspawn can_, she thought.

_WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS WoS_

"Definitely Anubis' work," Cameron said, kicking the carcass of a Jaffa. "Major, are you all right?" he asked Hailey as she approached them.

"I…found Colonel O'Neill…he um…he was crushed," she reported, tears stealing their way down her face as she tried to hold them back.

"I have found someone of interest," Teal'c said. Cameron, Hailey, Jonas, and Janet turned as the large Jaffa approached them. A familiar face emerged from behind him. Janet smiled in disbelief.

"Doctor Jackson!" Jonas exclaimed.

"Hey," Daniel said. "Um…how'd I get here?"

"He appears to only have knowledge of what happened to him up to the time of his Ascension," Teal'c stated.

"Doctor Fraiser! I've got a critically injured woman over here!" a medic yelled.

Janet ran towards him and knelt down. "Sulin, what happened?" she asked the Aiel as she began to examine her.

"Darkfriends…came from the sky…attacked without warning. We did all we could to stop them…" Sulin wheezed. Against the protests from Janet and the medic Sulin rolled over, revealing a bundle that she had been shielding. "I did what I could…to protect the child…"

Janet removed part of the cloth and gasped. "It's Rand!" she exclaimed softly. She looked at Sulin, but the Maiden's eyes had misted over. The medic reached out and closed them. Janet did a quick once over of Rand and saw that he was fine.

"Doctor Fraiser," a voice said. The group turned and saw several disheveled Wise Ones, some with cuts and bruises, limping towards them.

"Sorilea," Janet greeted.

"Where is Sam?" Aviendha asked.

"She wasn't here?" Cameron asked.

"She was at the Tower trying to translate the text. She should have come immediately after feeling her Warder bond with her husband break," Sorilea said.

"We should get to the Tower now," Jonas said. "Something is not right."

Aviendha opened a Gateway into Sam's room. "I shall go with you." SG-1 stepped through followed by the Wise One. Janet and Daniel stayed behind.

"Looks like she just upped and left," Hailey said.

The door opened and Moiraine rushed into the room. She halted when she saw them. "I thought Sam had returned."

"You mean she isn't here either?" Cameron asked.

Moiraine shook her head. "We were to have lunch together earlier today, but she never showed up. I've been trying to find her all over Tar Valon but to no avail."

"Moiraine…Jack was killed earlier today," Cameron slowly said. "There was an attack on Rhuidean. Sulin gave her life protecting Rand as well."

"May the Light guide their souls," Moiraine murmured.

"Oh my god…" Jonas murmured, staring at the notes Sam had made.

"What is it Jonas Quinn?" Teal'c asked.

"The text on that pillar was a prophecy," he said, sliding into the chair.

"A prophecy?" Moiraine repeated.

"Or something very similar." He paged through it and looked at them. "I'm not sure what it all means, but here's what it says:

_Ancient evil will rise and corrupt the descendent and ancestor of the Dragon._

_The Heir of the Dragon will bring light to where it is dark, and will heal the land. _

_The Heir of the Dragon will rise up against the Dark One and purify. _

_The final battle will be fought when all hope seems lost._

He looked up at them. "Maybe Sam went to go to fight the Dark One," he suggested, shrugging his shoulder.

"Maybe," Cameron said uncertainly.

Aviendha lowered her head before shifting her gaze out the window. _May the Light and the ancestors of the _car'a'carn_ watch over Rand, the Heir of the Dragon…_

**The End?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun duuuuunnnnn! So? What'd'ya think? The sequel will be up after I get a few pages done...well...I still need to start on it actually. But after I have a few chapters up I will begin to post it. But until then, review and go check out my other story, _Bushido_ where Sam is unable to deal with the things she was forced to do in the line of duty and runs away.


	29. Author's Note

Okay, I've gotten a butt-load of reviews telling me to bring Jack back in some way, shape, or form for the sequel. Hate to disappoint, but Jack is dead, as in not coming back...physically anyways. And that doesn't mean he Ascended either. As for people telling me Sam shouldn't/can't go evil, hell yeah she can! Here's why:

She's been stranded on an alien planet for 3-4 some odd years.

She's been nearly killed several times.

She's been enslaved.

She _**felt**_ the death of Jack through the Warder bond and found out with her own eyes that it was true.

She has access to magic and is very strong in magic.

Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely; I was going to entitle the last chapter "Power Corrupts" but I was listening to my _SW: Episode III_ soundtrack and "A Hero Falls" came on when I was thinking up a chapter title, so I decided on "A Heroine Falls". It works. Leave me alone about it.

Also, I'll tell you all here first, then again in the sequel, that the sequel is going to be a bit more...darker and graphic (little more description in the text). I apologize if it upsets anyone, but that's why I'm warning you now. Other than that, keep your eyes open for the sequel!

Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter


End file.
